Mar
by nimloth11
Summary: Situado después de 313. Lauren está cansada. Cansada de los Fae, cansada de Bo, cansada de no ser ella misma y decide coger unas vacaciones para tomar el sol, relajarse y descansar. Lo que ella no sabe es que ese viaje podría cambiarle la vida.
1. Capítulo 1

**Como fan Doccubus era feliz al ver empezar la tercera temporada. Aún más feliz por los 5 primeros capítulos que nos dejaron con la boca abierta. Pero a medida que avanzaba la temporada la cosa se puso negra y yo ya empecé a pensar que Lauren necesitaba otra Bo, u otra mujerque no fuera Bo. El remate fue el episodio 313, donde Bo ni tan siquiera se acuerda de ir a por su novia. Ahí pensé convencida "_Lauren necesita unas vacaciones!"._EsteFan fic surgió de esa frase y de mi necesidad de dignificar el personaje de Lauren, demasiado maltratada y usada como comodín de una historia que, a mi parecer, no se sostiene. También es un homenaje a Zoie Palmer, la mujer que me ha robado el corazón. Que lo disfruteis, como yo lo he echo escribiéndolo. Si quereis hacerme alguna sugerencia estaría encantada de leerla!**

**Advierto, los primeros capítulos estan centrados en Lauren y su viaje, luego volvemos a encontrar a su pandilla de siempre, o no del todo ;)**

**Aunque ya tengo casi toda la historia escrita, iré subiendo los capítulos uno a uno.**

**Clasificado M por contenido sexual explícito.**

**Espero que os guste!**

Complejo Fae de la luz, días después del final de 313

Lauren se incorporó a su trabajo como una autómata. A su alrededor estaban eligiendo un nuevo Ash. Bo, Dyson y Tamsin regresaron de no se sabía dónde. Pero ella no tenía las fuerzas para saber el cómo y el por qué de todo el revuelo a su alrededor, tampoco le importaba. Vio a Bo una vez, en los pasillos.

―¡Lauren! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Bo parándose a su lado.

― ¿Y tú? Yo trabajo aquí―respondió Lauren, sin rencor, pero con apatía evidente.

―Yo... tengo una reunión con la nueva Ash y luego he quedado en el Dal, con todos. ¿Te apuntas? ―dijo Bo un poco incómoda.

―Tengo trabajo hasta el final de la tarde y luego quizás vaya al Dal, no lo sé.

―Bien! ¿Nos vemos allí, entones? ― Bo se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de Lauren―Pero Lauren apartó la cara y cogió la mano de Bo entre las suyas. No le dijo nada, sólo le dio un beso en la mano, luego fue ella la que le acarició la mejilla con una mirada dulce que destilaba despedida. Bo no supo qué decir, siempre se quedaba sin palabras cuando se trataba de Lauren. La dejaba indefensa y aturdida. Se miraron a los ojos.

―Lauren, yo...lo siento, estaba tan centrada en toda la mierda que...―Bo se desinfló por lo absurdo que sonaban sus disculpas, pero tampoco sabía qué decir, porque no tenía nada que decir.

―Calla y bésame.

―Si te beso, no podré parar―le advirtió Bo.

―Ya pararé yo, no te preocupes.

Y se besaron intensamente. Sintiendo las dos que quizás era el último beso. Y fue tan desesperado como el último beso de dos amantes en una estación de tren, donde ambos irían a destinos diferentes .

―Siempre te amaré, lo entiendes?―le dijo Lauren acunando la cara de Bo .

―Aunque haya sido un desastre de novia, yo...estaré siempre contigo―Bo pensaba en cómo Lauren no estuvo en su Dawning, ni en cómo no interfirió en él. Ni en cómo no la quería salvarla a toda costa, como hizo Dyson. Sino en estar ahí siempre, como un puntal. Como Kenzi.

―Bo, no llores, por favor―dijo Lauren.

Lauren era especial. Nadie como ella conseguía hacerla sentir única y amada, en un confort que Bo no estaba acostumbrada. Pero Lauren se merecía algo más. Algo más que ella no podía darle aunque quisiera. Aunque lo intentó.

Apartamento de Lauren dos días después

Bo y Lauren tuvieron por fin la charla de cierre sentadas en el sofá.

― Siempre me gustaste vestida con tu bata blanca. Es muy sexy! – dijo Bo riéndose divertida.

―A mí siempre me gustaste sin ropa― replicó una sonriente Lauren― Aunque nunca te he visto vestida solamente con tu cinturón guardadadagas, eso también me parece muy sexy!

―¿Tu fetiche son las mujeres empuñando objetos afilados?

― Puede … Es uno de ellos, tengo más― sonrió Lauren levantando la mirada.

― Aja! Siempre he sabido que tu cabecita no guardaba solamente formaldehídos, aunque esos tambien te hacían sexy, todo hay que decirlo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con complicidad, evocando cada una su pasado juntas.

―Estabas especialmente sexy cuando horneabas magdalenas en mi casa.

―¿De verdad?¿Estás bromeando?― se rió Lauren dándole un cachete en el muslo―Después de estar cabalgando al lobo!―Lauren pensó en cómo de celosa estaba ese día.

― De verdad! Lo juro! Aunque me hubiera gustado mucho más que sólo hubieras llevado el delantal, sin nada debajo.

― Sí, bien. Lástima que la casa estaba llena de gente. No era plan de escandalizar a la sensible Kenzi―y las dos se rieron.

― Te echaré de menos― dijo Bo mirándola a los ojos―se supone que como súcubo todo gira en torno al sexo y no tengo problemas para conseguirlo, pero creo que me va a costar encontrar alguien como tú.

― Yo también te echaré de menos, Bo. Pero siempre me tendrás, pase lo que pase.

―¿El deseo no lo es todo, cierto? Una relación sólo tiene futuro entre dos iguales―dijo Bo pronunciando lo evidente, por fin.

― No sólo eso, Bo. Tú estás por encima de cualquier Fae y tu destino es más grande, incierto... Y complicado – Lauren sonrió con dulzura― eres un perfecto y hermoso; poderoso y encantador ejemplar de súcubo― Lauren se acercó lentamente a Bo y, literalmente le succionó los labios para buscar un beso caliente, muy caliente y húmedo. El último beso. Al separarse con la respiración acelerada Lauren dijo― no eres la única a quién le va a costar encontrar a alguien que esté a tu altura. Lauren se abrazó a Bo en un intento de congelar esa sensación y guardarla para sí. Y amar tampoco es suficiente, pensó Lauren.

Dos meses más tarde, Lauren estaba en un aviónde vacaciones, destino Europa. Sólo quería tomar el sol, pasear y pensar en su futuro. Se había comprometido con la nueva Ash, pero esta vez era diferente, ya no tenía rango de esclava. Amanda, el Ash, había sido inteligente al considerar a Lauren como un activo muy valioso. Un activo al que tener de su lado. Las posibilidades que había abierto con el descubrimiento de los híbridos, no podían venderse al mejor postor. Tener a Lauren contenta era la mejor opción.

Amanda era un Ash totalmente diferente de los anteriores. Había pasado los últimos mil años haciendo política con los humanos, ayudó mucho su poder de cambiar de rostro y de sexo en sus diferentes transformaciones. Eso era algo muy interesante ya que le permitía un conocimiento humano muy superior a cualquier Fae. Convencerla para que se presentará como Ash había sido complicado, ella tenía una reputación excelente y contaba con el respeto de los ancianos. Su mediación en conflictos bélicos fue determinante para impedir más guerras y que los humanos acabaran matándose entre ellos. Algo complicado, ya que a los humanos les apasiona exterminarse.

Lauren barajó la posibilidad de varios sitios con playa adonde ir: Hawai, Santa Mónica, Niza, Ciudad del cabo, Sydney... Las posibilidades eran infinitas, así que concretó. Quería ir a Europa. Eso delimitaba mucho más el campo de elecció ó Barcelona, una ciudad cosmopolita, ni grande ni pequeña, ideal para recorrerla andando. A finales de junio unos 250 C de media, a orillas del Mediterraneo y el sol estaba asegurado. Comería paella y bebería sangría durante los diez días que tenía de vacaciones. Sería una turista, perfecto


	2. Capítulo 2

Playa de la Barceloneta, Barcelona

Lauren llevaba dos días en Barcelona cuando... una mano tocó su hombro y la sacudió ligeramente.

― Perdona, se te ha caído el libro― oyó que le dijo una voz de mujer en un perfecto inglés. Lauren confusa abrió los ojos. Vio una silueta que le hablaba a contraluz, mientras parpadeaba protegiéndose del resplandor del sol. Estaba estirada en una tumbona frente al mar. Le pareció una idea excelente que hubieran puesto tumbonas públicas para tumbarse al sol en la playa y ella se estiró en una de ellas.

― Oh!, Gracias … yo … creo que me he … dormido― Lauren se incorporó para recoger el libro que le tendía la desconocida.

― ¿Hablas inglés?― preguntó Lauren extrañada. Nadie parecía saber inglés excepto el personal del hotel y los vendedores de las tiendas turísticas.

― Creo que sí― respondió la mujer. Divertida por la cara de asombro de Lauren― he visto el título del libro que leías, por eso sabía que al menos hablabas inglés.

La mujer debía tener unos 30 y poco, lucía media melena rubia, estatura similar a Lauren, ni delgada ni con kilos de más, lo justo. Vestía camiseta de tirantes roja y pantalón amplio de algodón blanco que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. La mujer se giró y se sentó en su tumbona a dos metros de Lauren. Le sonrió y se dispuso a leer su propio libro. Una décima de segundo más tarde, la desconocida saltó disparada de su tumbona, corriendo como si le fuera la vida. Lauren se levantó intrigada por su extraño comportamiento. Iba descalza y con su carrera levantaba la arena, sulfurando a los que tomaban el sol tranquilamente tumbados sobre sus toallas. Estaba persiguiendo a un hombre que corría más torpe con calzado deportivo y llevaba algo en su mano derecha. De golpe, la rubia se tiró al suelo y con sus piernas hizo una perfecta zancadilla bloqueando al corredor. El hombre cayó al suelo y ella se abalanzó sobre él bloqueando con su cuerpo cualquier movimiento que pudiera intentar. La gente se acercó a los dos al ver el extraño número de película de espías. Cuando el corro se disolvió, la rubia vino hacia Lauren llevando su bolso con ella.

― Gracias, gracias! No me he dado cuenta! Me han robado el bolso!

― Tranquila. Los ladrones tienen un sexto sentido para reconocer a turistas despistados ―le respondió la rubia, devolviéndole su bolso y regalándole una gran sonrisa. ―Me llamo Mar.

―Lauren, encantada― Lauren iba a darle la mano y Mar se acercó a ella dándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

― Aquí nos saludamos así.

― Oh! Bien … Eres la primera persona que conozco y... a veces confundo el...protocolo.

Mar rió para sí misma. Le encantaba sorprender a los anglosajones. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que eso producía.

― Déjame que te invite a un café, por las molestias. Bueno, en realidad para darte las gracias. ¿Eres una especie de policía de incógnito que se dedica a rescatar damas en apuros?

― Sí, más o menos. Vengo aquí cada día y rescato a la dama más guapa― le soltó Mar, con una sonrisa.

Lauren se sonrojo. ¿Esta mujer estaba flirteando? ¿O eso era lo normal en las mujeres mediterráneas? Aunque Mar no le parecía del tipo mediterráneo. Su piel, enrojecida por el sol era muy clara. Sus ojos azules o quizás verdes, su porte físico. Parecía más del norte que del sur.

―Acepto la invitación. Vamos a tomar algo. Hace calor. Pasadas las doce del mediodía el sol es demasiado fuerte.

Recogieron sus bolsas y empezaron a andar en busca de una sombra en algún chiringuito al aire libre. Encontraron uno enseguida clavado en la arena de la playa , era amplio, de sillas cómodas y sombra asegurada. Se sentaron una frente a otra y pidieron un refresco. El café, con el calor quedaba descartado.

―¿Tú eres de aquí?―preguntó Lauren tranquilamente.

―Nací aquí, sí. Mi padre es catalán, aunque sus padres, o sea mis abuelos, emigraron a Bélgica durante la guerra civil española. Era huir o morir fusilados por defender la república que se estaba desmoronando. Mi madre es alemana, de Baviera.

―Ah! Interesante mezcla … española y alemana. Suena un poco explosivo … ―dijo Lauren con toda franqueza.

Mientras hablaban, Mar miraba a la rubia de pelo largo. ¡Dios! Esta mujer parecía tan dulce …

―Sí, soy médico. Me dedico básicamente a la investigación. ¿Y tú?

―Traductora e intérprete, aunque licenciada en historia. Trabajo dos semanas al mes en Bruselas, en el Parlamento Europeo como intérprete. El resto del tiempo hago traducciones de enmiendas, ponencias y disposiciones legales. La traducción me da el sueldo, la historia el placer.

―Ajá! ¿Y sobre qué tema te especializaste?

―Historia antigua y medieval. Pero también me apasiona el tratado de Utrecht.

Lauren conocía ese tratado. Puso fin a la guerra de sucesión a la corona de España, aunque no fue una guerra española solamente, se consideraba la primera guerra mundial entre los historiadores del siglo XVIII, aunque sólo se combatió en España, puso en jaque a todas las monarquías europeas y sus intereses económicos.

― Me interesa porque Europa sufrió su primera gran guerra comunitaria, todos los países entraron en guerra y la suerte de España se decidió allí. Si hubiera tenido mejor final, si los Habsburgo hubieran aguantado … Si los ingleses no fueran tan ingleses …―se rió Mar― ahora España sería un país mejor. Vinieron los borbones con su política francesa anclada en el antiguo régimen clasista y catapultaron a este país a la segunda división de Europa.

― Veo que tienes claro tu bando.

― ¿Mi bando? No, sólo me gusta conocer el porqué de las cosas. En el fondo creo que si ganaron los borbones fue porque los españoles, o al menos la clase dirigente, así lo quiso. Y el pueblo aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas se conformó, porque a fin de cuentas los que sangraban eran ellos. Lo que está claro es que la desgracia de este país se forjó allí.

― Eres apasionada, eso lo puedo ver, pero tu madre se alemana …

― Sí, ella ahora vive en Múnich. Se separó de mi padre hace unos años. Ella es la mujer más fuerte y honesta que he conocido. Me sorprendió su separación, parecían una buena pareja. Ella era el hombre y él la mujer.― bromeó Mar― Mi padre es un hombre de mundo, muy sensible pero con demasiadas normas disciplinarias. Mi madre, en cambio es la alegría de la fiesta, súper protestante, anticatólica y se pasó 20 años viviendo en un país católico! Mi familia es algo peculiar―. Mar se quedó mirando al vacío entre la cabeza de Lauren y el infinito. ― Yo los quiero mucho. Me han dado el mejor regalo que se puede dar. ―se hizo un breve silencio, Lauren estaba a la expectativa de saber cuál era el mejor regalo que unos padres pueden dar.― Sé tu misma, no juzgues y todo será perfecto. Sé mejor, no para competir con otros sino para elevarte. Si te amas, amarás, porque sólo el amor es trascendente, lo demás es ruido que hemos de soportar y acallar.

Lauren quedó callada. Esas palabras le estaban llegando como dardos. Se quedó mirando sus manos sobre la mesa sin verlas, porque sus ojos ya empezaban a brillar. Ella no quería llorar delante de una desconocida. "Si te amas, amarás" iba repitiendo su mente a sí misma como un mantra.

―Lauren, ¿estás bien?

Lauren notó una mano que cubrió la suya y despertó del éxtasis.

―Yo sólo... ―quería salir corriendo, pero se obligó a calmarse y logró decir―esto que has dicho me ha emocionado―mientras aún hacía esfuerzos por controlar sus ojos―me recuerda a cosas de mi vida.

―¿Cómo se llama?

Lauren entendió enseguida―Ah! se llama Bo. Es la criatura más extraordinaria que he conocido... ella es el Sol. Ansías tenerla y cuando la tienes te quema y no la puedes ni tocar. Se eleva, te deslumbra. Te hace más pequeña, más miserable.

Mar retiró la mano de Lauren y se quedó en silencio observándola. Miraba a esa bella mujer, tan frágil en ese momento. Amar al Sol, el astro más potente, era una carga demasiado pesada. Se levantó y rodeó a Lauren por detrás. En un susurro le dijo―si me permites―entonces envolvió el cuerpo de Lauren con sus largos y fuertes brazos y le dió un ligero beso en la cabeza mientras le decía al oído ―Sólo es una persona, el poder se lo das tú.

Lauren se levantó deprisa, tenía que huir de esa emoción. Esta mujer la estaba poniendo en una situación que no podía controlar. Quería llorar y no quería hacerlo en público.

―Yo... tengo que irme, Mar. Gracias por tus... da igual! Gracias.

Mar no dijo ni hizo nada. Se quedó allí contemplando como se iba su bella turista. Pero Lauren a los dos pasos se giró, se acercó a ella, sacó una tarjeta de su bolsa y anotó algo en ella antes de entregársela a mar.―¿Nos vemos? ―dijo Lauren― le dió un beso rápido en los labios y se marchó. Era una tarjeta de hotel, con teléfono, dirección y un bonito logotipo. A mano, escrito su nombre. Lauren Lewis.

Barcelona, casa de Mar

Dos años desde que Mar se prometió no empezar relaciones sino había algo diferente a lo que había tenido. El amor cegador y deslumbrante a primera vista ya lo había probado y conducía al caos. Sexo y esperar a ver qué pasa, también. Ella quería una compañera. Alguien con quien compartir la vida, toda la vida, a ser posible. Había tenido tres novias, a todas las había amado, con todas lo había intentado, todas la habían decepcionado. Todas fueron poco al final. También tuvo amantes de una o varias noches, tampoco quería eso. Ella sabía que el sexo había sido el motor en sus relaciones y de sus elecciones. Y no quería ser esclava del sexo. Se había ocupado de cultivar su mente para no sucumbir, para intentar un cambio. Meditación, celibato... Pero más allá de la piel tampoco había nada, o poco, o no suficiente... También tuvo sexo con hombres, con algunos fue realmente excelente. Pero ella sabía que jamás podría enamorarse de uno. Sus padres no se sorprendieron cuando salió del armario. Bien, salir, salir... no salió porque nunca estuvo dentro. Con quince años Mar les dijo a sus padres a bocajarro.―Quiero ser historiadora, vivir en Canadá o Escocia y casarme con una mujer― Su padre estaba leyendo algún libro de matemáticas y su madre explicándole a su hermana mayor las ventajas de escoger una carrera de ciencias aplicadas.

―Bien―dijo su padre sin moverse de la silla y tan sólo levantando la cabeza― Ser historiadora no te dará de comer, eso es evidente. Viajar es buena idea, Canadá es un buen lugar para las mentes libres, Escocia no tanto. Casarte con una mujer tendrá que esperar las nuevas leyes sobre matrimonio, pero reconozco que tienes buen gusto. No hay nada más perfecto que una mujer, salvo las matemáticas―sonrió a su hija y siguió leyendo. Él ya sabía de las preferencias de Mar en cuanto a las mujeres y estaba muy feliz de que ella lo hubiera exteriorizado. Mar era la niña de sus ojos, se parecía tanto a su madre. Su madre, en cambio fue más explícita―¡Ya era hora! ¿Tienes novia? Su hermana se sulfuró. Mar estaba dando la nota, otra vez.

Esa mujer de habla inglesa la descentraba. Su mente quería ligar con ella. Sus instintos estaban al cien por cien. ¿Era ella su alma gemela? ¿Era otro espejismo de amor a primera vista? Hacía tres horas que se habían despedido y Mar ya estaba tecleando el número de teléfono del hotel. Le pasaron con la señora Lewis.

―Ei! Me pregunto si te apetece una visita turística.

―Creo que eres la persona adecuada. Por supuesto y perdona por lo de antes, yo no acostumbro a ser tan...

―Ok! Te voy a mostrar lo que los turistas no ven―Mar se saltó la disculpa, aunque no olvidó la reacción emocional.

―Ah! ¿Es eso peligroso? ―sonría Lauren para sí.

―No! Sólo caminaremos y te contaré la historia de la ciudad. También te enseñaré a reconocer a los ladrones de bolsos especializados en turistas.

―Entonces estoy a punto.

Las dos mujeres se pasearon por las calles y Mar le iba contando todo lo que no sale en las guías. Era una enciclopedia de su amada ciudad. Le enseñó a leer las piedras, lo que significaban, quién las puso allí y con qué fin. Le contó sobre la gente que vivió y murió. La ajetreada historia de una ciudad, que sin ser capital de ningún reino tuvo que padecer, sobrevivir y muchas veces llevar adelante un país. La llevó por el barrio antiguo y le enseñó, lo que ella consideraba, la mejor arquitectura del gótico civil del mundo.

Mientras andaban por las estrechas calles escucharon una música que procedía de una iglesia.

―¿Eso es Vivaldi? dijo Lauren, poniendo atención a las notas

―Quizás, pero puede ser Monteverdi o Haendel. ¿Entramos?

Entraron y silenciosamente se acercaron a los bancos dispuestos delante del altar, donde una formación de cuerda tocaba música barroca.

Lauren estaba extasiada por las emociones. Esta mujer le regalaba su tiempo, su sabiduría y ahora esta música en este entorno precioso. No dejaba de mirar al techo, a los vitrales mientras se dejaba llevar por la música que reververaba con una acústica perfecta. Al rato cerró los ojos para oir mejor. Mar se dio cuenta que su compañera había entrado otra vez en un estado emocional intenso.

Media hora más tarde el concierto terminó, la gente abandonó sus asientos y lentamente se iba marchando. Las dos mujeres seguían en el mismo sitio, cada una en sus pensamientos.

―Esta iglesia lleva mi nombre.

―¿Es por eso que es tan magnética? A Lauren ya no le importaba ser sincera.

A Mar tampoco le importaba. Quería a esa mujer. Ella era su igual. Lo sabía, pero prudentemente sólo dijo:

―Esta iglesia la construyó el pueblo, para el pueblo. Es la más hermosa, elegante y sobria. No hubo reyes, ni condes, ni obispos que pagaran sueldos. Sólo el esfuerzo de los artesanos para tener su iglesia cara el mar. Por eso se llama Santa María del Mar. Me gusta pensar que algún antepasado mío estuvo aquí, tallando piedras. Y yo me arrodillo contemplando lo hermosa que la dejaron.

Lauren sólo pudo mirarla y besarla. En un arrebato cogió los hombros de Mar y con decisión acercó sus labios y cerró los ojos. Mar, sorprendida al principio, reaccionó con rapidez y le respondió acogiendo el beso mientras acercaba sus manos a su nuca. Fue un beso lento, silencioso, un beso quieto pero intenso.

―¿De dónde vienes, Lauren? ―susurró Mar con sus labios aún pegados a Lauren.

―De Toronto.

Mar no se sorprendió. Toronto, Canadá. Si yo no voy a Canadá, Canadá ha venido el a mí. Esta mujer era un regalo muy especial que le hacía el Universo.

Habían quedado la mañana siguiente. Mar le prometió una playa de verdad, lejos de la ciudad. Mar se parecía tanto a Bo … Físicamente eran parecidas. Cuerpo de mujer con curvas, pecho abundante, caderas definidas. Pero Mar tenía los ojos claros y el pelo rubio. Vestía ropa amplia y parecía que no quisiera enseñar su magnífico cuerpo. Pero Mar era humana, y algo había muy apasionado en su interior, era inteligente y parecía una mujer de mundo. Una pareja perfecta para unos días de vacaciones. Ella no los desaprovecharía.


	3. Capítulo 3

Mar se presentó delante de su hotel a las 8:00. Lauren se quedó con la boca abierta al verla. Iba vestida con tejanos apretados, chaqueta de cuero negro y un top sin mangas blanco. La esperaba apoyada en una moto con un casco en la mano y otro encima del asiento. Eso era una broma, tan igual a Bo …

―¿Preparada?

― Sí, eso creo.

Mar guardó la bolsa de Lauren en el portabultos mientras Lauren se encaramaba al asiento, no sin cierta torpeza. Hacía muchos años que no subía en una.

― No te preocupes, será sólo un viaje de placer. Te prometo que llegaremos de una pieza y descubrirás una maravillosa playa.

Mar arrancó la moto sin dudar y se alejaron de la ciudad a todo gas. Lauren dudaba del límite de velocidad, sólo sentía el cuerpo de Mar pegado al suyo y eso era algo muy placentero. Tras unos kilómetros de autopista viendo pasar barrios dormitorio y polígonos industriales, la carretera cambió, dejaron la autopista y se adentraron en una estrecha carretera de curvas cerradas que olía a pino. Mar con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se apretara más a ella. Lauren entendió enseguida el porqué. Tenían que reducir el centro de gravedad para no caerse y se aferró al torso de Mar como a un salvavidas. Sus cuerpos ondulaban al compás de las curvas y aunque al principio Lauren calculaba mentalmente la fuerza centrípeta necesaria para contrarestar la centrígufa en cada curva, luego se calmó y se dejó llevar por el vaivén, el aire y el cuerpo de Mar. Cuando pararon, estaba caliente y aunque ella no lo sabía, Mar también.

―¿Y la playa? Preguntó Lauren, un tanto desconcertada al ver que estaban en un bosque de pinos.

―Está cerca, pero para conseguir la mejor cala hay que caminar un rato. ―Y Mar le dedicó la mayor sonrisa. ―Se repartieron los bultos y empezaron a andar .

Quince minutos después llegaron por fin al mar. Lauren quedó maravillada al divisar una pequeña cala rocosa rodeada de un mar de azul intenso con tonalidades verdes, el cielo delante y el pinar verde detrás.

― Esto es precioso …―Lauren se quedó quieta, contemplando tanta quietud y belleza.

Caminaron hasta una rocas que se adentraban en el agua salada y allí situaron sus toallas, quedando ocultas de la vista de los escasos bañistas que había en ese momento. El mar a sus pies tenía una profundidad de unos tres metros aunque iba variando en función de las rocas que hubiera debajo de la superficie.

― Toma, te aconsejo ponerte esto,― Mar le tendió unas zapatillas de agua― estas rocas son puntiagudas y los pinchos de los erizos de mar muy peligrosos.

― Hay algún otro peligro en el agua que deba saber? ― le respondió Lauren un poco preocupada.

―Sí, los tiburones. Pero son unos blandos, les enseñas la lengua y huyen nadando aterrorizados.

Por un momento Lauren la creyó y cuando cayó en la broma se echó a reí perder tiempo, Mar se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda y acto seguido se enfundó su bañador. Lauren no pudo dejar de mirar el cuerpo de esa bella mujer. Era bonito, muy bonito. Definitivamente la palabra bonito se quedaba corta. Era espléndido y caliente. Ahora le tocaba el turno a ella hacer lo mismo e intentó hacerlo con total naturalidad. A Mar tampoco le pasó desapercibido el cuerpo de su compañera y decidió que le gustaba mucho. Se quedaron en silencio cada una en sus propias deducciones.

― Entonces … ¿Al agua?―dijo Lauren.

―¡Vamos!

Fue Mar la que se tiró al agua de cabeza y empezó a nadar con rapidez. El agua estaba fría y lo mejor era moverse para entrar en calor. Cuando se paró para descansar, mientras su cuerpo flotaba, notó la presencia de Lauren detrás. Había nadado con fuerza también y estaba jadeando. Se agarró a un saliente de roca para recuperarse, mientras veía como Mar flotaba en horizontal sobre el agua con los brazos en cruz y los ojos cerrados. Lentamente las suaves olas arrastraron a Mar cerca de Lauren, su cabeza rozando casi su cuello. Fue muy difícil para Lauren no tocar esa cara, ese vientre y esos pechos que sobresalían del agua apuntando directamente a sus ojos. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, mientras notaba la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar. Al abrirlos, vio a Mar a su lado, muy cerca, agarrada a la misma roca y observándola con la mirada intensa y brillante. Lauren no quiso resistirse más y se apretó contra Mar, besándola lentamente. Sintiendo los labios salados de Mar en los suyos, recorriéndolos con su lengua. Mar sintió esa lengua caliente entrar en su boca, una corriente recorrió su espalda, por instinto abrió más la boca y la succionó. El beso se intensificó y sus respiraciones se aceleraban por momentos.

―Ponte de espaldas a la roca y cógete a ella con las dos manos― susurró Lauren en la boca de Mar. Mar estaba completamente subyugada y obedeció el mandato. Entonces Lauren se agarró a ella, sus brazos alrededor del cuello y sus piernas enlazadas sobre las caderas de Mar. Tener el cuerpo pegado a Mar la excitó todavía más. Continuaron besándose a ratos lentamente y a ratos con frenesí. Lauren estaban en sobrecarga, lamía y mordía el cuello de su compañera y sus caderas empezaron a agitarse peligrosamente. Y, sin darse cuenta las dos se hundieron en el agua. El peso de Lauren y sobre todo sus sacudidas habían desestabilizado el agarre de Mar.

―Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdona! ¿Te he hecho daño? ― se disculpó Lauren al subir otra vez a la superficie.

―¡Una bonita manera de ahogarse!―dijo Mar sin parar de reir. La risa de Mar contagió a Lauren que acabó riendo también.

―La verdad, me duele un poco … La entrepierna ― dijo Mar cuando pudo parar su risa―¡Dios! Esto ha sido muy, muy caliente. Vamos a hacerlo bien. Ven.― Mar guió a nado a Lauren hasta un lugar donde tocaban pie y el agua las cubría sólo hasta el pecho. Se acercaron e iniciaron el baile de besos otra vez. Mar puso sus manos en las nalgas de Lauren y ésta automáticamente rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Mar de nuevo. El resbalar de cuerpos en el mar era muy excitante, muy nuevo para Lauren. Si ningún aviso Lauren notó unos dedos que se introducían en su bikini, muy lentamente, casi parecía que pedían permiso para entrar. Lauren miró fijamente a Mar, cerró los ojos y apoyo la frente sobre la de su amante. Acto seguido los dedos llegaron a su clítoris, donde empezaron su propio baile circular. Lento, más rápido y más lento de nuevo, se introducían en su interior y volvían a salir. Lauren jadeaba y se retorcía sobre Mar. A ratos se besaban y a ratos se miraban. Mar estaba extasiada. Lauren se apretó más contra Mar y la miró con urgencia, empezó a cabalgar con más intensidad y más a fondo sobre los dedos de Mar hasta que su cuerpo empezó a temblar y ahogó un grito contra su cuello. Los espasmos siguieron durante unos minutos más y Mar retiró sus dedos, Lauren desenredó sus piernas y se apoyó completamente en el cuerpo de Mar. Y pensar que el sexo súcubo era lo mejor... eso tenía que revisarse.

― Mi preciosa canuck1...― murmuró Mar mientras acariciaba la espalda de Lauren―¿Todas las canuck son tan calientes como tú?

― No, sólo yo― respondió Lauren.

―Ah! Entonces tengo mucha suerte de haberte conocido.

― Me va a costar esfuerzo llegar a la toalla, me tiemblan todavía un poco las piernas.

― A mí me duele la muñeca y los dedos … Pero este dolor es placentero― y sonrió.

Lauren se apuntó mentalmente ese comentario. Volvieron a sus toallas y se tumbaron boca abajo a tomar el sol, una junto a la otra. Minutos después Mar dijo:

― Hoy es un día importante para mí. He roto mi celibato de dos años. Pero creo que no me importa. Mar le contó sus experiencias anteriores y el porqué de esa decisión. Lauren se quedó impresionada. Aunque a decir verdad, ella pasó cinco años de celibato hasta que apareció Bo.

― Tú eres mi primera mujer después de Bo, y ha sido muy especial para mí. Creía que no había nadie mejor en el sexo que ella, pero tengo que admitir que estaba equivocada.

― Nadie es mejor que nadie del sexo. El buen sexo se da en personas que conectan. No se folla al cuerpo, sino la mente de ese cuerpo. Al menos así lo creo yo.

― ¿Entonces he follado con tu mente?

― Correcto.

Pasó la mañana plácidamente. Comieron y bebieron, se besaron y hablaron, nadaron y bucearon, se tocaron, se volvieron a besar y volvieron a conversar. A mediodía, el sol empezaba a calentar demasiado y decidieron irse. Lauren dio un último vistazo a aquella cala y al mar que le recordaría a Mar. Justo cuando Lauren acabó de tomar una foto sonó el móvil. Era Bo.

―Disculpa , supongo que es importante― Lauren se retiró para atender la llamada. Mar la vio gesticular con el rostro serio. Casi parecía enfurecida o indignada.

―¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Mar, mientras las dos mujeres caminaban hacia la moto.

― Sí, sólo … Trabajo. Bo necesita que le eche un vistazo a unas pruebas, y le corre mucha prisa.

―¿Trabajas con Bo?

― A veces me requiere para alguna autopsia y otras pruebas médicas.

―¿Bo es policía?

― No, ella es algo así como detective que trabaja con la policía …

―¿Y tú? ¿Para quién trabajas?

―Oh! Mi Instituto médico trabaja para la policía... también.

Lauren no se mostraba cómoda con aquel interrogatorio y Mar sabía que algo no encajaba. Mar dejó a Lauren en su hotel, ella tenía que acabar unas traducciones y necesitaba la tarde y quizás toda la noche para terminarlas.

**10:30pm mismo día**

"cómo va el trabajo_? Estas despierta? Gracias por el día__". L_

"_terminando, te llamo en 20 min" __. M_

"_estas muy cansada? Me gustaría dormir contigo esta noche, sólo dormir" L_

"_estoy cansada pero nada me gustaría más" M_

"_perfecto! vengo a tu casa? Has cenado?"L_

"_no, se me olvidó" M_

"_te gusta el sushi?" L_

"me encanta!"

Mar envió el último mensaje con su dirección. 40 minutos más tarde aparecía Lauren en su portal y con una bolsa de sushi en la mano. Mar la recibió con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo.

― Disculpa, no he terminado todavía. Si esperas un rato …

― Ok, ningún problema.

Mar le enseñó la casa para que Lauren pudiera ir, tranquilamente libre, mientras ella en el salón acababa sus textos.

Lauren se quedó mirando la rubia, sentado en el sofá con el portátil en su regazo, las piernas cruzadas y las gafas estilo Lenon ligeramente caídas de su nariz. Llevaba una banda de tela recogiéndole el pelo rubio hacia atrás y vestía con ropa amplia blanca. Pantalones anchos y descalza. Estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo y Lauren la encontró hermosa, pura, honesta, fuerte, deseable … Mar levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

― Puedes ir a la terraza si quieres. Seguramente Thor estará allí, le encanta salir fuera de noche. Thor, mi gato.― le aclaró Mar― El nombre no le hace honor es un cobarde, pero muy cariñoso.

En respuesta, Lauren se acercó a Mar, se agachó para tener su cara su altura, la cogió el mentón y le dio un beso intenso y húmedo, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Mar, lo succionó y luego lo soltó. Mar se quedó sin respiración y asombrada del ímpetu de esa mujer aparentemente tan calmada.

― Voy fuera. Con el gato― le guiñó un ojo y salió.

Media hora más tarde, Mar cerraba su portátil. Se quitó las gafas y salió a buscar a su amante. La encontró entre las plantas, estirada en una tumbonay dormida, con Thor en su regazo, dormido también. Mar creyó apropiado despertarla con un beso, suave al principio, al leve gemido del despertar de Lauren lo fue intensificando.

― Creo que tengo hambre de otro tipo―le susurró al oí sentó a horcajadas sobre Lauren y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, no muy despacio. Luego continuó con el sujetador. Hizo lo propio con su camiseta y quedaron las dos desnudas de cintura para arriba. Mar se acercó más, le lamió el cuello y lo mordió, siguió con su clavícula. Se separó un poco y se quedaron mirando. Los pechos de Mar eran ahora un imán para Lauren, no tardó un instante en tenerlos entre sus manos, acariciá ó que eso gustaba a Mar e intensificó el masaje. Cogió un pezón entre sus dedos y lo pellizcó con suavidad, luego con más fuerza. Cada pellizco de Lauren le enviaba a Mar una corriente a su estómago, y cuanto más fuerte era, más abajo llegaba. Mar se agarraba a los brazos de la tumbona para mantener el equilibrio. Lauren estaba extasiada del poder que tenía en esos momentos. Si Mar se retorcía de esa manera sólo pellizcándole los pezones … No podía imaginar qué sucedería cuando tocara otras partes de su cuerpo.

―Más fuerte, por favor...―le rogó Mar ―Lauren tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que inflingía dolor en el sexo.

―¿No te duele?

―No. Me gusta.

Lauren no lo dudó y apretó con más fuerza. Estaba improvisando y a juzgar por la respuesta de Mar lo estaba haciendo realmente bien. Las caderas de Mar se movían hacia delante en cada pellizco. Lauren probó con la lengua, primero lentamente, luego mordió un pezón y y tiró de él. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

― Levántate y quítate toda la ropa― ordenó Lauren. Mar obedeció y volvió a la misma posición de antes. Por fin tenía a esa bella mujer completamente desnuda sentada encima. Se sentía hipnotizada.

― Me gustan tus caderas,― y acarició sus caderas con las dos manos ―me gustan tus brazos,― y acarició sus brazos ― me gustan tus pechos,― y acarició sus pechos.― su mano bajó por su abdomen muy lentamente hasta llegar al pubis, depilado en forma de pequeño triángulo. Mar jadeaba y contemplaba todos los movimientos de Lauren―Y ahora voy a conocer tu...¡Dios!―Mar estaba empapada y los dedos de Lauren resbalaron con el contacto. Sentir la humedad de Mar provocó un agradable escalofrío en el cuerpo de Lauren.

― Ahora ya sé por qué te llamas Mar―dijo Lauren con la mirada encendida.

Mar se agarraba con fuerza al asiento. Lauren la estaba provocando de una manera incontenible.

―¿Te parece mejor, esto? ―y Lauren mordió con fuerza un pezón.

―¿O te parece mejor, esto? ―y rodó con su pulgar su clítoris.

―¿Te gusta dentro?―e introdujo un dedo en su interior―¿O fuera? ¿Dos? ¿O tres?

―_Verdammt_!2 Lo quiero todo!

Lauren estaba muy concentrada en ese juego y aportada variaciones de intensidad. Se sentía una pianista tocando con las dos manos un precioso instrumento. El juego no duró tanto como Lauren quería porque Mar súbitamente empezó a golpear con sus caderas a un ritmo infernal contra sus dedos.―Lau... Aiiii!― Y se desplomó contra Lauren respirando con dificultad. Thor, que estaba siguiendo la acción agachado a los pies de la tumbona huyó despavorido al oír el grito de su humana. Realmente era un cobarde, o no podía soportar el sexo de alto voltaje.

Se quedaron en esa posición mucho tiempo, cada una pensando en sus sensaciones. Lauren no se había corrido, pero había disfrutado mucho el saber interpretar los deseos de Mar. De jugar con ella, de tenerla completamente a su voluntad. Lauren no había sido tocada, pero se sentía exultante. Se imaginó nuevas posturas con ella, imaginó juguetes que nunca había usado. Con Mar, Lauren había descubierto una parte de ella misma que no conocía y que la hacía feliz.

― Ei, Mar! ¿Qué te pasa?

Mar, iba desacelerando su respiración. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre Lauren, que le acariciaba lentamente la espalda y le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza.

― Nada …sólo que creo que―sin darse cuenta una emoción la invadió y Mar comenzó a llorar silenciosamente―te amo.―Lo dijo así de simple. Porque en el fondo es simple. Una sabe cuando ama. Lo que no sabe es cuanto durará el amor. Lauren se quedó un rato pensativa y luego dijo:

―Yo no sé si te amo, lo que sí sé es que podría amarte... con el tiempo. Lo que sí sé es que me gusta estar contigo. Me gusta tu mente, me gusta tu cuerpo y me gusta tu gato. ―y sonrió feliz―Lauren pensaba en la llamada de Bo de la mañana. Tuvo la la sensación que ella estaba lejos, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, como si su relación fuera un sueño. Tiempo atrás cuando Bo llamaba por un caso,ella corría y se desvivía para solucionarlo. Hoy,incluso la molestó que las hubiera interrumpido.

―¿Cama? Estoy agotada―dijo Mar.

―Cama―contestó con una sonrisa Lauren.

Mar no le ofreció una camiseta. Simplemente se despojó de su ropa, excepto sus bragas y se tendió. Con lo cual, Lauren entendió que en esa cama no se dormía en pijama. Lauren no estaba agotada y no tenía sueño, así que se dedicó a contemplar a su medio española-alemana dormir. Tan diferente a Bo … Tan parecidas fisicamente … Excepto el pelo y los ojos, aunque Mar era un poco más alta, tenía los brazos más largos y las manos más grandes. Parecía más fuerte físicamente, pero no intimidaba como Bo. Ella no era agresiva, ni tenía la necesidad de marcar territorio. Ella no era Fae, era un perfecto ejemplar de hembra humana.

Al rato se levantó e inspeccionó la casa. Era acogedora, libros por todas partes … Lauren no recordaba un sólo libro en la casa de Bo. Fotos de paisajes en las estanterías, cuadros abstractos en las paredes. Distinguió una pintura de Turner, a ella también le gustaba ese pintor inglés. Eso la hizo sonreír. Había velas, inciensos, alfombras de colores sobre el parqué... Se acercó a una librería y repasó los títulos. Había al menos tres estantes dedicados a la guerra de sucesión española y el tratado de Utrecht. En inglés, alemán, italiano, catalán, francés, español. ¿Cuántos idiomas hablaba Mar? Había libros sobre historia, antigua la mayoría. Filosofía, antropología, historia del arte. Novelas, también en diferentes lenguas. Cuando Lauren llegó al Kamasutra lésbico sonrió. Vio a Thor que la seguía y emitía ligeros maullidos. El gato, al ver que tenía la atención de la humana la guió a su plato, vacío.

― Pobrecito, ¿no te han dado de comer? ¿Dónde tienes la comida?― le preguntó. Como si el gato entendiera la guió a un armario. Al abrirlo, Lauren encontró una caja de comida para gatos. Thor podía ser un cobarde, pero era muy listo. Le sirvió su comida y le rascó tras la oreja, a lo que el gato respondió con una caída de ojos de agradecimiento y un suave ronroneo. Lauren decidió que intentaría dormir. Al entrar vio a Mar durmiendo boca abajo, las manos sobre la almohada y sus piernas completamente abiertas ocupando todo el colchón. Se tendió a su lado le pellizco entre las piernas, mientras le decía seductoramente.

― Mar, si no cierras las piernas, tendré que echarme sobre ti. No me importaría mucho, pero me temo que ninguna de las dos dormiríamos.

Mar sonrió y cerró las piernas, no sin antes buscar a Lauren poniéndole una pierna encima y apretarse contra su cuerpo. Entre las dos ajustaron una posición aceptable para estar pegadas y al mismo tiempo poder dormir.

1 Apodo cariñoso dado a los canadienses.

2 Expresión alemana que equivale a joder!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Gracias por los comentarios. Los aprecio mucho, de verdad. Estamos de acuerdo en que Lauren necesita a alguien más maduro en su vida. La cuestión es ¿Para poner celosa a Bo o para quedarse con ella? :)**

A la mañana siguiente, Mar estaba en el salón leyendo en su tablet cuando apareció Lauren que acababa de despertar. Llevaba puesta una camiseta amplia que encontró en un cajón, con el lema Y al octavo día Dios creó las lesbianas, y les dijo: crecer y multiplicaos".

―¿Te gusta sushi para desayunar?― le preguntó Mar como saludo matutino.

―Mm... no mucho. Pero si no hay nada más―y se dejó caer al sofá junto a Mar.

Mar la recibió rodeando sus hombros y dándole un gran beso.

―Ayer nos olvidamos de cenar. Eso me pasa a menudo con las canadienses. Me apetece otro tipo de Delicatessen.

―Mm... ¿qué lees?―dijo Lauren mientras inspeccionaba por encima la tablet.

―El periódico―le contestó Mar, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla.

―¿Algo interesante?

―El Barça perdió en semifinales de Champions, al menos cayó contra el Bayern de Múnich.

―¿Te gusta el fútbol? ―preguntó Lauren mientras acariciaba el vientre de Mar.

― Sí, me gusta. De joven jugada de defensa, pero ahora practico otros deportes.

―Mmm.. ¿Cuáles?

― Esgrima y natación

―¿Sabes usar un florete? ―preguntó Lauren con mucha curiosidad.

Mar dejó la pantalla y miró a su pareja.

― Sí, practico esgrima desde joven. Aunque mi especialidad no es el florete sino la espada. Mi madre lo practicaba y en la escuela nos daban clases. Me gustó y sigo practicándolo.

― Tú, ¿tú tienes una espada? ―Lauren no se lo creía. ¿Le gustaban las mujeres que usaban objetos afilados?¿La perseguían las mujeres violentas?

Mar se levantó de un salto y salió al pasillo. Acto seguido volvió con una bolsa, la abrió y extrajo una hermosa espada muy ligera. Empuñó el arma, le dio unas sacudidas rápidas al aire, se la colocó vertical sobre su pecho, irguió la espalda y empezó unos movimientos rápidos y precisos hacía adelante. Luego se la tendió a Lauren para que la inspeccionara.

― Era de mi madre, me la regaló cuando empecé la carrera de historia. Aunque me gustaría decir que fue forjada por altos elfos de Lothlórien … Sólo es alemana.

― Mar, ¿cuantos idiomas hablas? ―preguntó Lauren sin venir a cuento.

― Seis, pero entiendo dos más sin hablarlos bien.

―¿Y son?

Mar se sentó en el suelo.

―Tengo dos idiomas maternos. Mi madre me hablaba en alemán, mi padre en catalán. En la escuela y la calle aprendí español. Luego, en el liceo francés donde estudié parte de la primaria, el francés. En la secundaria fui a una escuela alemana, donde perfeccioné el inglés. Mis padres acostumbraban a hablar entre ellos en inglés. Un idioma neutral, ni catalán ni alemán. Y el italiano lo aprendí por mi cuenta, me gusta como suena y es fácil de aprender si sabes catalán y español. Entiendo ruso porque tuve una novia rusa, pero no lo hablo muy bien. Como me fascinaba Tolkien estudié el galés para poder aprender mejor el élfico Sindarin, pero por falta de gente con quien practicarlo lo tengo oxidado. ¿Tiene eso alguna relación con las espaldas?

― Mar, ¿sabes que eres una mujer fascinante? ¿Cómo te puede gustar el fútbol, hablar seis idiomas, practicar esgrima y tener cien libros sobre la guerra de sucesión española?

― Fácil. Soy, una mezcla del saber disfrutar del placer mediterraneo con el conocimiento y disciplina protestante― dicho esto, se lanzó sobre Lauren haciéndole un placaje con brazos y piernas. Le plantó un sonoro beso y dijo:

― Tengo mucha hambre, pero antes de comerte me gustaría ingerir algo de proteínas. ¿Qué quiere desayunar la señora?

Lauren aturdida, movió la cabeza desconcertada―Mm, no sé … ¿Pan? ¿Mermelada? ¿Fruta? ¿Bacon?

Mientras comían deliciosos embutidos ibéricos con pan, Mar se puso seria.

― Lauren, tengo que ir esta noche a Bruselas. Mañana empiezo a trabajar a las 9:00 en una comisión de trabajo del Parlamento. Seguramente hasta el viernes.

Hoy era martes y Lauren se iba a su país el domingo.

―Oh! Vaya! Es …

― Es una putada porque quiero disfrutar de ti todo el tiempo que pueda, pero … tengo que irme. Si faltas un día al trabajo, te echan. Son muy rigurosos en eso.

― No te preocupes Mar. Lo entiendo. Nos vemos el sábado― dijo Lauren intentando dar ánimos a Mar, sonando falsa porque ni ella se lo podía creer. Tres días sin Mar se le antojaban eternos.

Pasaron el resto del día en casa de Mar. Nadie dijo de salir a visitar ningún monumento. Cada una encontró su espacio. Lauren cogió un libro sobre la guerra de sucesión que tanto interesaba a Mar y leyó durante horas en la soleada terraza, con Thor a su lado o encima suyo. Lauren entendió mejor esa fuerza que emanaba de Mar, esa rebeldía no la había amortiguado el tiempo, simplemente la hacía más poderosa. Entendió porqué de su balcón colgaba la bandera de los perdedores, mucha gente la tenía colgada en las calles de Barcelona tres siglos después. Podían ser pequeños, pero los catalanes como los escoceses eran muy tercos. Y no querían olvidar, no para lamentarse, sino para elevarse y obtener lo que habían perdido. Sus leyes, su libertad. Estúpidos políticos …

Mar andaba por la casa preparando la maleta, planchando la ropa y de vez en cuando miraba a Lauren leyendo en la terraza. Se le antojaba tan fácil estar con ella, tan natural … Se acercó a Lauren por detrás. Se agachó a su altura y le dijo:

― Cariño, salgo a comprar. ¿Quieres algo?

― Sí, que vuelvas― respondió Lauren, levantando la cabeza y mostrando una espléndida sonrisa.

― Ok, lo prometo. Sólo si no encuentro otra canadiense por el camino―le guiñó un ojo, se incorporó y salió.

Esa tarde hicieron el amor más lentamente. Mar quería disfrutar despacio y Lauren parecía más calmada, también. Mar quería tocar cada célula de la piel de su amada. No se dejó ningún rincón. Y Lauren, ella quería comprobar cuantos orgasmos podía darle a Mar. Creyó que Bo le había traspasado algún poder súcubo porque ella jamás había conseguido que Nadia respondiera a su toque que con tanta facilidad.

―¿Sabes que eres increíble? ¿Cómo me conoces tanto? ¿Cómo sabes dónde y cómo tocarme? Tus manos― y Mar le besó las manos― tu lengua― y Mar rozó su lengua con los dedos― tu cuerpo …

― Bueno,― respondió con suficiencia Lauren― he leído algo sobre el tratado de Utrecht, ahora conozco mejor tu mente y puedo follarte mejor, simple.

―_Touché_, el tratado de Utrecht y el sexo! ― Mar se río con ganas―Usted doctora hace unas asociaciones surrealistamente sexys! Inteligente!

Llegó la última hora de la tarde y Mar llamó a un taxi que dejaría a Lauren en su hotel y luego la llevaría a ella al aeropuerto.

― No nos podremos llamar mucho, los horarios son intensivos y a veces trabajo hasta las 8:00 pm― dijo Mar a Lauren en el asiento del taxi sin mirarla o quizás mirando cómo se acercaban ya al hotel donde bajaría Lauren.

― No importa. Está bien. Nos vemos el sábado.

El taxi paró y Lauren se dispuso a salir no sin antes darle un gran abrazo Mar― te quiero.

―Yo...― Mar agarró a Lauren por el brazo cuando ésta ya tenía una pierna fuera del taxi― te quiero.

En el avión, la azafata les informó que la duración del vuelo era de 1:40h, que el cielo estaba despejado y la temperatura exterior era de 25 °C. A Mar siempre le pareció una tontería que les informaran de la temperatura en un avión. Dentro de poco y volando a diez kilómetros de altura sería de unos cuantos grados bajo cero. Y en el interior siempre a 20 °C constante. Pensando esto siguió leyendo su libro sobre sexo tántrico para mujeres.

―¿Es interesante?― oyó que le preguntaba una voz masculina sentada a su lado.

― Oh! Sí, mucho. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, tanta teoría es … complicada― contestó Mar dirigiéndose al hombre que debía rondar los 50.

― Entiendo. Yo también lo intenté. Hasta que llegué a la conclusión que si disfrutaba con el sexo no tenía por qué seguir esas normas. A veces es mejor dejar que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. Si te quedas tanto rato mirando a tu amante, como aconseja el sexo tántrico, te vuelves bizco.― lo dijo con naturalidad, sin aprehensión ni sermoneando.

― Pero ser esclavo del sexo a veces es agotador. Mentalmente me refiero. Controlarlo puede ser más saludable― le contestó Mar.

― Cada persona soporta lo que puede aguantar. Si la naturaleza te ha hecho así, será porque es tu destino, ¿no? Tu karma, una señal …

― Yo no soy esclava del sexo. Sólo que … no es bueno guiarse por él para encontrar a la mujer con la que compartir mi vida.

― No, cierto. Pero es importante tener buen sexo con la mujer con quien quieres compartir la vida. Sólo tienes que ampliar el foco. Y esa mujer no sólo debe tener buen sexo contigo sino bla, bla, bla, las cosas que tú crees imprescindibles. De todos modos, es casi imposible acertar. Sólo la madurez da la sabiduría para elegir bien. O lo que es lo mismo: error, corrección; otro error, corrección.

― ¿Tú estás casado?

― Sí, con la mujer más extraordinaria del mundo.

― Felicidades!¿Y cómo la encontraste?

― En la cola del cine. Nos peleamos porque los dos estábamos seguros de haber llegado en primer lugar.

―¿ Y cómo lo arreglasteis?

― Dejamos la cola y nos fuimos a tomar unas cervezas. Así no ganaba nadie.

― Interesante …

― Esto … disculpa. No es por morbo o chafardeo, pero ¿Tu amiga, novia, amante te da buen sexo?

― El mejor que recuerde. Y eso es decir mucho …

―¿Y te da espacio, no te reprocha y se vale por sí misma?

― Nos conocemos sólo desde hace unos días … y sé poco de su rutina en su país. Pero intuyo que es independiente y tolerante. No, tolerante suena mal. Creo que no juzga, acepta.

― Encontrar un lugar neutral. Eso funciona.

La clave estaba allí, un lugar neutral. Lo había tenido delante suyo toda la vida. Sus padres se comunicaban en inglés. Cada uno dejó su propio idioma para poder entenderse juntos en otro. Era algo así como dejar sus egos. Y Mar sabía cómo su padre amaba su lengua materna. Su madre igual. Cada uno lo compensaba a su manera. La biblioteca de su padre, aparte de libros de matemáticas, tenía numerosos ensayos y literatura en catalán, algunos heredados de su abuelo y del padre de éste. Por parte de su madre, en casa, sonaba Bach casi a diario y las estridencias de Wagner su padre las soportaba tranquilamente. Amar, no juzgar. Amar, no precipitarse. Amar, amar, amar.

― Gracias. Me has ayudado mucho. Y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

― De nada. Un placer. Tu novia es una mujer afortunada.

― No creas. La afortunada soy yo.

Respuesta correcta, pensó el desconocido. Sonrió y cerró los ojos para descansar durante el viaje.


	5. Capítulo 5

**BARCELONA**

Era miércoles y Lauren paseaba por la ciudad. Ahora la veía distinta, más cercana. Si podía, huía de las hileras de turistas y se mezclaba con los autóctonos. Había mucha vida en las calles; gente trabajando en tiendas y bares, gente tomando un refresco en las terrazas al aire libre, gente yendo al trabajo, niños saliendo de la escuela, ejecutivos con traje, mujeres con el carro de la compra, pandillas de adolescentes en monopatín.

Quería regalarle algo a Mar, algo significativo y original, pero no sabía exactamente qué. En el patio de una iglesia vio a unas mujeres que vendían flores. No, las flores se marchitarían. Luego se paró delante de una tienda que estampaban camisetas. Eso era. No muy original pero sí significativo. Entró y explicó en su torpe español lo que quería. La dependienta fue muy amable y en su torpe inglés le enseñó los modelos y precios. En media hora estaría lista.

Con su preciosa camiseta recién comprada en una bolsa, Lauren se dirigió al paseo marítimo. Le apetecía marisco al lado de su mar. Para ella ya era sinónimo de su … ¿Como llamarla? ¿Qué nombre darle a su relación? A las 8:30 pm estaba sentada en una terraza de la playa, sintiendo la arena en sus pies descalzos y saboreando un delicioso menú de gambas, pulpo y almejas, cuando sonó su móvil.

" _te extraño, te amo y te extraño, ¿Qué haces? ¿Que llevas puesto? "_ M

" _cenando delante del mar. te amo. Vestido tirantes azul turquesa. No te extraño porque te llevo dentro"_ L

Lauren se sentía tan libre con Mar, podía decir cosas que no se esperaba que pudiera decir. No, desde que empezó a trabajar para los Fae.

" _el azul te queda bien, pero si pudiera que lo quitaría ;)"_ M

" _tienes hambre? :)"_ L

" _mucha. pero esperaré. disfruta de la cena. Te amo, ¿Lo sabías?"_ M

Sí, definitivamente Mar tenía algo de súcubo, sonrió para sí misma. Pero enseguida su cara se entristeció. Se daba cuenta que Mar no era algo pasajero. Se habían declarado amor y aunque Lauren no sabía el alcance a la larga de eso, se sentía mal mintiendo a Mar. Su trabajo, Bo, los Fae... Cómo iba a decirle. No digas nada, pero trabajo para una raza oculta a los humanos con superpoderes. Yo soy su médico jefe y estoy negociando mi salida de la esclavitud. Mi ex novia es una máquina del sexo y yo tenía que permitir que se acostara con otras personas porque su apetito era insaciable. Dyson, el ex novio de Bo es un lobo cambia formas, Hale noquea a la gente con su silbido porque es un sireno. Ah! Trick tiene como más de 2000 años y una vez conocí a un Lich de 4000, pero Bo lo mató. Surrealista.

Llegó sábado y con él, el sonido del teléfono. Eran las 9:00 am. Lauren estaba ya despierta en su habitación de hotel.

― Hola Mar!

― Hola Lauren, ya estoy de vuelta. ¿Cómo has pasado los días?

― Han sido… provechosos.

La despedida iba a ser dura y Lauren no estaba preparada. Se sentía rota por volver donde no quería y dejar lo que quería. Simple. Los Fae le daban la oportunidad intelectual, pero Mar le daba eso y más. Con Mar no se cansaba de hablar y al mismo tiempo estar en silencio. Mar era sexo, era placer, era intelectualmente una igual, de ámbitos diferentes, pero insaciable de conocimiento como ella misma. Mar era el mediterráneo; cálido, caliente, brillante y sorprendente. Mar no era arrolladora, era savia e ingenua, transparente. En un hermoso cuerpo bávaro.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS EN CASA DE MAR**

― Hola canuk!― Lauren apareció por la puerta de entrada y Mar la abrazó con fuerza hasta levantarla del suelo y hacerla rodar. Luego la sostuvo, mientras con el pie, cerraba la puerta y le plantó un beso apasionado en sus labios.

― Lo siento, no pude evitarlo― y Mar la soltó.

― Eres demasiado fuerte! ¿Es por la genética de tu madre? ¿Por la natación? ¿La esgrima? Voy a tener que atarte― exclamó Lauren divertida.

― Eso me parece bien, suena excitante― dijo Mar mientras la abrazaba y besaba con exquisita dulzura― ¿Dónde y cuándo me vas a atar?¿Me vendarás los ojos?― iba recitando lentamente Mar.

― Muy graciosa …― respondió Lauren devolviéndole una sonrisa― lo pensaré. Aunque ya lo había pensado días atrás.

Despues de comer, las dos se sentaron en el sofá y charlaron sobre lo que habían hecho durante los días anteriores. Mar le habló básicamente del trabajo y de las copas con los compañeros de después del trabajo. Aprovechando el tema laboral, Mar con premeditación, quiso saber más cosas del trabajo de Lauren. Tema que siempre eludía y del que Mar sospechaba era por una buena razón.

―Bueno … ya sabes. Soy médico. Trabajo en investigación, pero sé que tú no eres tonta y seguramente sabes que hay algo más.

― Lo intuyo. Pero tú no querías hablar de ello y yo respeté tu silencio.

― Bien, gracias. Trabajo para un organización, digamos … secreta. No existe al mundo. Y no te puedo hablar de ello porque pondría en riesgo tu vida. Sólo quiero que sepas que no es ilegal, no soy espía, no maltrato animales y mi primera ocupación es salvar vidas. Hice el juramento hipocrático y mi ética la mantengo cada día.

― ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

― Porque quiero ser sincera contigo y no lo era ocultándote una parte muy importante de mi vida.

― Esa organización… no te dejaría marchar nunca, ¿verdad?

― No, no creo. Sé demasiadas cosas. No les interesa.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

― Oh! Intento estarlo. Sólo que… me siento un poco sola la mayoría de las veces.

― ¿No tienes amigos fuera?

― No, ninguno. Es complicado. Eres la primera persona a quien se lo cuento.

― ¿Por qué a mí?

― Porque te amo. Y ya no puedo ocultar nada a quien amo.

Lauren siguió hablando, le contó sobre su ex novia Nadia y su muerte. El chantaje del Ash. Le habló de Bo. Procurando que nada Fae sobrenatural apareciera.

― Lauren, eso es espantoso! Trabajas para los mismos que infectaron y mataron a tu novia!

― Es complicado Mar. No todo es blanco o negro. A veces hay que tomar elecciones difíciles.

Mar estaba alucinando. Esa mujer era un portento de aguantar lo inaguantable. Y ahí estaba, tan natural y pacífica. Lauren estaba callada ahora, las palabras de Mar le recordaron que su situación, su vida, era realmente horrible y desesperanzadora. Le empezaban a fallar las fuerzas. Mar lo notó y abrazó a su preciosa rubia con todo el amor y cariño del mundo. Estuvieron abrazadas varios minutos. Hasta que Lauren se apartó ligeramente.

― Eso es todo. Gracias por escucharme y no juzgar.

― ¿Todo…? ¿Seguro? Lauren, siento ser tan brusca pero tu historia no se sostiene. Si eso es lo que puedes contar… lo acepto. Pero a tu historia le falta la otra mitad. Cuando quieras o puedas me lo contarás, ¿Verdad?― se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

― Te amo ¿Lo sabías? ― le dijo Mar, mientras le acariciaba la sien y le apretaba la mano.

― Sí, yo también― respondió Lauren, cerrándose en banda.

― ¿Cena en casa o fuera? ¿Qué prefieres?― le preguntó Mar para cambiar de tema.

― Oh! No tengo hambre, pero me gustaría salir.

― ¿Salir a bailar?¿Emborracharnos?

― Eso suena bien― y Lauren recobró su aplomo.

― Perfecto! Vamos a destrozar la ciudad! ― añadió Mar con alegría.

― Aunque yo quiero ir mi hotel a cambiarme de ropa― dijo Lauren señalando su cuerpo que vestía un atuendo casero poco recomendable para la noche.

Decidieron ir a la zona de bares del centro de la ciudad en taxi, así podrían beber las dos sin preocuparse por la conducción. Eran las 12:00h pero las calles estaban repletas de gente que entraba y salía de los locales de copas, autóctonos y muchos turistas, la mayoría ebrios que cantaban y gritaban en plena calle sin que a nadie le importara. Algunos de los locales de ambiente estaban señalados con la típica bandera arcoíris. Había de grandes y pequeños, de íntimos y ensordecedores. Tenían donde escoger.

Todo era fácil con Mar, todo. Lauren jamás se imaginó contándole parte de su vida a nadie. Y allí estaba su humana perfecta, bailando y provocándola con sus caderas sexys.

― Necesito más alcohol para poder bailar!― le dijo Lauren gritando al oído de Mar para ahogar la música estridente―¿Tú qué quieres?

― A mi chica de vuelta con la mirada ardiente y otra cerveza― le guiñó el ojo y siguió el ritmo de la música sin apartarle la mirada, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Buf! Qué mujer! Pensaba Lauren de camino a la barra. Seguro que Bo no dudaría un segundo en abalanzarse sobre ella. Bo, que lejos quedaba Bo.

Lauren regresó con las bebidas y contempló por un momento a Mar antes de acercarse. Esa noche, su amante decidió ponerse una ropa adecuada a su espléndido cuerpo. Camiseta ceñida de manga corta de amplio escote y, salpicada con todos los colores del arcoíris, jeans negros ajustados a sus piernas y aunque le resaltaban su precioso culo, lo que más le gustaba a Lauren era cómo destacaban sus muslos en los pantalones, o era el equilibrio entre sus muslos, rodillas y pantorrillas. Calculó que el eje de gravedad de sus piernas debía estar justo en el centro de la rodilla pero con absoluta simetría, algo inusual, teniendo en cuenta que los muslos de Mar no eran tan delgados como los de ella. En los casos de ese tipo de anatomía, las rodillas solían inclinarse ligeramente hacia dentro, o hacia adelante, o... Pero Lauren decidió dejar descansar a su mente, por un rato. Observó que algunas mujeres la miraban, normal. Y Lauren apareció reclamando su territorio. Le pasó la bebida, la agarró por la cintura y le mordió el cuello.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué andas provocando?

― Sólo bailo― respondió Mar abrazándola con fuerza.

―Mmm, ya. ¿Sabes que tienes un corro admirándote?

Mar se encogió de hombros y la agarró por la cintura ―Pero sólo me interesa una― y le plantó un beso caliente, largo y necesitado.

Con lo cual el personal entendió que las rubias ya tenían pareja esa noche.

Lauren con tres cervezas acabó bailando desinhibida. Se divirtió un montón y las dos rieron y no pararon de besarse y buscarse en toda la noche. Cualquier cosa era excusa para sentir el tacto de la otra cerca. La hora de la partida de Lauren se hacía evidente y con ello la necesidad de ambas de aprovechar cada instante.

Esa noche durmieron en el hotel. Lauren quería pasar la última noche allí. Le parecía demasiado emocional hacerlo en casa de Mar. Demasiados recuerdos y creía que no podría despedirse sin romperse. Se acercaba la hora de la separación y quería hacerlo con algo de dignidad.

No hablaron demasiado. Se dedicaron a comunicarse sin palabras. No hicieron el amor de manera desenfrenada, sino que se obligaron a ir despacio. Repasaron cada rincón de sus cuerpos con sus manos y con sus bocas. No necesitaban nada más en esos momentos.

**LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Mar estaba sentada en la cama frente a Lauren, que cerraba su maleta con el equipaje ya listo.

― De verdad, puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto.

― No, Mar. Prefiero despedirme aquí, no me gustan las despedidas en los aeropuertos.

Lauren se sentó junto Mar y le puso una mano en la rodilla. Mar se giró hacia ella para mirarla de frente y la besó con intensidad. Lauren respondió ferozmente al beso.

― Mar, yo …― balbuceó Lauren apartándose ligeramente.

― Lauren, te amo. Y no quiero perderte. ¿Puedo venir a verte? No somos novias, no nos hemos prometido nada. ―Ahora era el momento de jugarse el todo por el todo― pero siento que eres lo que quiero, lo que hace tiempo que busco. Y no puedo permitirme dejarte ir.

Lauren sonrió― No creas que yo lo he tenido más fácil, teniendo en cuenta que me gustan las mujeres que usan objetos afilados, algo más grandes que un bisturí― Lauren no quería ponerse sentimental y dijo con un poco de torpeza lo primero que se le ocurrió.

―Ah! ¿Qué?― respondió sin entender Mar.

― Nada, no me hagas caso. Si vienes a visitarme seré la mujer más feliz del mundo .―y repitió al instante ― ¿Vendrás a visitarme? ¿De verdad? ― preguntó incrédula e ilusionada Lauren.

― Claro, eres mi... la mujer con la que quiero estar. Ningún océano se pondrá en medio, y si lo hace, nadaré. ¿No me conoces un poco? ― se rió Mar.

―Sí, muy terca, muy tú. Muy... lo que me gusta. ―pensó Lauren―Muy inteligente y valiente.

Se despidieron finalmente en la calle y Lauren subió al taxi.

― Hasta pronto, Mar.

Mar vio cómo se cerraba la puerta y su bella canuk marchaba rumbo a su país. Lejos, muy lejos. No pudo, ni quiso evitar que las lágrimas le resbalaran mientras caminaba alejándose en dirección opuesta.

Lauren en el taxi respiró hondo, se dio cuenta que hacía rato que estaba controlando sus emociones y por fin pudo liberarse llorando. El taxista que se percató de su estado, le alargó un paquete de pañuelos de papel.

― Gracias― dijo Lauren.

― Despedida difícil, ¿eh?

―Mmm, sí.

― Es muy tierna su novia. Están muy enamorada. Qué bonito! ― el hombre parecía querer distraerla.

― Aún no sé lo que somos― dijo Lauren mientras se sonaba la nariz― pero me gustaría estar con ella para siempre.

― Entonces … A luchar por ella! No hay otro camino. Mi hija también es lesbiana. Cuando me enteré le pregunté por qué. Ella me respondió, ¿no te gustan a ti las mujeres? Pues ya sabes por qué. Me dejó de piedra. Pero no tiene novia, dice que es demasiado joven para comprometerse. En eso le doy la razón, la vida es larga para comprometerse de por vida a los 20. Cuando yo era más joven...―el taxista siguió filosofando y Lauren seguía en sus pensamientos. Le había dicho a aquel desconocido que le gustaría que Mar fuera su novia y estar con ella siempre... se sintió muy bien habiendo dicho eso. Era una certeza simple y reconfortante.

**BRUSELAS, DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS...**

―Ei! Mar ¿cómo está mi española preferida?―un hombre la saludó y se sentó a su lado plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Bien Luca, ¿Cómo va todo?―contestó Mar abstraída, mirando con fascinación la taza humeante entre sus manos.

Estaban sentados en la cafetería anexa al Parlamento Europeo. Mar tomaba un café antes de entrar en su cabina. Luego, le esperaban horas de traducción simultánea. Luca, su compañero italianao más antiguo, también era traductor.

―Oh! Cara mia! bene, bene...eso suena como... ¿No tengo nada que contar?

Sin hacerle caso Mar dijo:

―¿Sabes Luca? He conocido a una mujer maravillosa pero si quiero ir a por ella pondré mi vida patas arriba.

―Eso es una bendición! Ojalá yo pusiera mi vida patas arriba! ¿Entonces ella es más inteligente, más guapa y con más sentido del humor que tú? Porque recuerdo que me dijiste que sólo romperías tu estúpido celibato por alguien así.

―Correcto, ella es así.

― Enséñame una foto. Va! Vamos, tu mejor amigo tiene que darle una ojeada de experto.

― Mar sacó su móvil y le enseñó una foto de Lauren que se hicieron en la cala, con el mar de fondo.

―Uau! Es rubia! Siempre pensé que te quedaban mejor las morenas. Es muy… guapa, muy dulce, inteligente.

― ¿Cómo sabes que es inteligente?

― Por la barbilla y la mandíbula. Es implacable y tenaz. No me gustaría ser su enemigo. Además, es muy cerebral, eso lo sé por su frente amplia. Pero sus ojos reflejan bondad. Si me la enseñas de cuerpo entero también te puedo decir cómo folla.

― Eso ya lo sé― Mar le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

―Auu! Venga! Somos colegas, los hombres se cuentan sus hazañas de cama.

― Yo no soy un hombre.

― Da igual. Eres lesbiana y compartimos el gusto por el néctar sagrado de las diosas, ¿no?

Mar se ruborizó, realmente no le gustaba hablar de las hazañas de cama con Lauren.

― Entonces... tengo que entrar en diez minutos. Gracias por tus...deducciones, ciao!― Mar se levantó, cogió su bolso y su maletín, pero antes de marcharse cambió de opinión. Se agachó y le susurró al oído.

― Ni te imaginas como es en la cama. Sólo de pensarlo me caliento. Además, después de dos semanas sin verla, mis músculos pélvicos todavía están agotados y felices― y se alejó toda digna.

Luca casi se atraganta con su café. Cabeceó y sonrió. Esta mujer sí que sabe, pensó. Sintió un poco de envidia. Quizás era buena idea lo de la abstinencia. Así lo hacían los que practicaban el sexo tántrico, ¿no? Un mes sin sexo y tienes el depósito a tope. Pero dos años… el depósito reventaría. Las mujeres son infinitas...


	6. Capítulo 6

**- Siento si os decepciono, pero... no va a haber Docubus en esta historia. Bo y Lauren no van a reanudar su relación amorosa. Van a tener una relación diferente. La he planteado justo después de 313 tal y cómo estaban las cosas en ese momento. Es una historia muy particular, muy subjetiva y sin ninguna intención de esperar que sea así en la realidad. **

**Mi intención no es que Bo sufra. Bo no se merece sufrir porque su inmadurez, infantilismo y egoísmo son propios de los bebés, y nadie culpa a un bebé por ser así. Bo es un súcubo y un Fae muy joven. Quizás dentro de 400 años pueda tener una relación adulta. Aunque, la verdad, Dyson tampoco es demasiado adulto para tener por lo menos 700 años...**

**Otro motivo por el cual Lauren y Bo no pueden o no deben reanudar su relación es simple (siempre me refiero a esta historia, no a lo que va a ocurrir en LG S4). Segundas oportunidades no funcionan. Si has sufrido en una relación, si tu autoestima ha caído por los suelos, si no puedes hablar con tu pareja porque siempre tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer... Lo más sano es no intentarlo de nuevo, porque lo más probable es que vuelva a ocurrir. Pero... es sólo mi opinión. Que lo leáis a gusto!**

* * *

**TORONTO, COMPLEJO FAE DE LA LUZ**

Amanda resultó ser un buen líder, con las ideas claras de hacia dónde debía dirigir su política.

Se acordó que Dyson y Tamsin siguieran como equipo. Luz y oscuridad, con los ancianos de apoyo, trabajarían juntos para evitar otro ataque sorpresa. Amanda negoció personalmente la situación de Lauren, llegando a convencer a los líderes locales que ella no sólo no tenía nada que ver con la rebelión humana, sino que había aportado su esfuerzo para desmantelar la célula terrorista del Dr. Taft. Aunque su plena libertad todavía tardaría tiempo en llegar, eso si algún día ocurría.

La pena de muerte para Lauren estuvo en los discursos de la asamblea y Amanda tuvo que desplegar todas sus dotes de persuasión, adquiridas durante más de 2000 años, para convencerlos de lo contrario. Amanda era griega de nacimiento y nadie más que ella sabía de qué iba la política, y cómo hacerla.

Cuando Lauren se sintió preparada pidió audiencia para parlamentar con Amanda.

― Por favor, siéntate― Amanda le indicó una silla y seguidamente la mujer mayor se sentó enfrente. La nueva Ash si fuera humana rondaría los cuarenta. Vestía un impecable traje gris marengo. Tenía el pelo largo, rizado y de color cobrizo. No era muy alta, pero sí energética y desprendía seguridad en sus movimientos e inteligencia en su mirada.

― Bien, Lauren. Dime, ¿fueron bien tus vacaciones en España?

― Sí, Amanda. Lo pasé muy… bien― Lauren no esperaba que le preguntara por su ocio. Eso la sorprendió.

― Ah! Qué ganas tengo de volver allí! Hace como 300 años que fui por última vez. Supongo que la encontraría muy cambiada.

― Sí, supongo. La población se ha multiplicado por diez. La gente ya conduce automóviles y tienen internet― respondió secamente Lauren.

― Ja, ja, ja! ¿De verdad? ―Amanda entrecerró los ojos al ver la impaciencia de su pupila.

― ¿Qué quieres, Lauren?

― Mi libertad. No creo que aguante más tiempo de servitud.

― Y dime, Lauren. ¿Qué quieres o adonde quieres ir con tu libertad?

― Lauren pensó brevemente en Mar y no dudó. Quiero decidir mi vida, quiero casarme algún día y tener mi propia familia.

Ahora, Amanda atacó con sus cartas. Cogió un dossier que tenía preparado encima de la mesa, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta.

―Mar Prats Müller, 32 años, soltera, residente en Barcelona, y residente en Bruselas por cuestiones de trabajo. Licenciada en Historia. Licenciada también en Traducción e Interpretación por la Universidad de Barcelona. Doctorado en la Universidad Ludwig Maximilians de Múnich con el título "Tratado de Utrecht. La paz europea o el principio del monopolio inglés en el comercio atlántico". Vaya! Que divertido!―rio Amanda―Una multa de tráfico pendiente de saldar, ningún cargo por delito... y siguió recitando más datos sobre Mar― ¿Es ese el motivo de tu petición, Lauren?― Amanda cerró el dossier y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

Lauren se quedó de piedra, pero fingió no inmutarse.

― La has investigado― dijo secamente.

― Sí, pero no del todo. Os hemos hecho un seguimiento durante tu estancia en Barcelona. Disculpa por la intromisión, pero tenía que estar segura de que no cometieras ninguna tontería. Y sí, tu teléfono ha sido pinchado, el de Mar también. Para tu tranquilidad, tengo que decirte, que no hemos puesto cámaras ni micros en su casa o en tu hotel.

― Esto es una locura! No puedes hacer eso! ―Ahora Lauren estaba sulfurada, se revolvía en su asiento. Otra pesadilla― ¿Ahora es cuando vas a matarla? ― se levantó y caminó airadamente por la sala.

― Lauren, siéntate. Yo no voy a matar a nadie y menos a tí o a tu amante. Sólo quiero tener clara la situación y actuar con prudencia. Tu papel en estos tiempos ha levantado la alarma. Pero creo que los Fae se están dando cuenta que hay humanos con los que colaborar. A eso me he dedicado este tiempo. Por eso soy el nuevo Ash. Lauren, tu fórmula para crear híbridos va a cambiar el mundo que conocemos. Kenzi se ha ofrecido para entrar en el nuevo programa experimental. Lauren, haz el favor de tranquilizarte y siéntate.

― ¿Programa? ¿Qué programa? Yo no he creado ningún programa― Lauren se sentó.

― No todavía. Pero te quiero en mi equipo que va a llevar adelante las pruebas, como médico jefe, por supuesto. Un salario a la altura del cargo y pleno acceso a todos los recursos. Sólo me rendirás cuentas a mí, a nadie más. En cuanto a tu chica, si vas en serio con ella, y ella es sensata... ― con eso miró fijamente a Lauren que no supo interpretar si era una advertencia o una amenaza― no hay ningún problema en vuestra unión. Si queréis tener dos o cinco niños, no es de mi incumbencia― y sonrió ligeramente a Lauren por primera vez― aunque la verdad, los niños son un estorbo.

― Lauren, tu vida es la ciencia. Has nacido con ese don, piénsalo― sentenció Amanda sin sombra de amenaza.

Lauren no tenía que pensar nada, pero por prudencia dijo:

― Quiero todo esto por escrito, un contrato vinculante.

― Ningún problema. Lo redactará mi secretaria y te lo haré llegar. Si hubiera alguna enmienda llámame. Toma, este es mi número de teléfono personal. Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora… que sea decente. Por cierto, ¿le has dicho a Mar para quien trabajas? ―Amanda, era gata vieja y dejó para el final la pregunta más importante, aparentando no darle importancia.

― No del todo, sólo que era algo secreto y no podía contarle.

― Bien, si decides quedarte con Mar me gustaría tener una charla con ella. Sólo para conocerla. Y llámame.

Lauren se retiró confusa de esa conversación. Era demasiado para procesarlo todo. ¿Amanda le estaba dando permiso para estar con Mar? ¿Era una trampa? Tendría que estar muy alerta a ese contrato.

**8:00 PM DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL DAL**

Bo estaba apoyada en la barra charlando con Hale que limpiaba cansinamente los vasos. Dyson y Tamsin se batían de nuevo en una partida de billar y Kenzi trasteaba una pesada caja tras la barra.

― Ei! Los Faeapalancados! ¿Nadie me va a ayudar con esta mierda?

― No, Kenzi, empieza a crecer y a espabilarte sola, cuando seas Fae lo levantarás con la mirada― respondió Hale, y todos rieron.

Bo notó la presencia familiar de Lauren a su espalda y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que aún era su novia. Lauren llegó hasta ellos, estaba radiante.

―Uau!― exclamó Bo al girarse y ver el hermoso moreno que lucía su ex― Estas increíble! Tú, estas cambiada! ¿Te has hecho algo? ¿Cirugía?― Bo dijo eso, pero conociendo a Lauren sabía que no era nada de eso.

― Sí doc, estás muy …_cool_!― corroboró Hale.

― Gracias, debe ser de tomar el sol― respondió Lauren sonriendo cuando llegó hasta ellos.

― Nuestra hotpants se habrá revolcado toda sudada en la arena de la playa con alguna española morena, de labios gruesos, ojos negros y lujuriosos pechos...sin tan siquiera hablar!― puso la nota Kenzi haciendo morritos y alzándose los pechos.

Lauren se rió― No del todo Kenzi, era rubia, de ojos azules pero muy ardiente, eso sí.

Bo quedó sorprendida por el desparpajo de la rubia. No supo si hablaba en serio o en broma.

En esas se acercó Tamsin al grupo de la barra.

―¿He oído una buenorra rubia de ojos azules? Yo no he estado en España, últimamente― y sonrió con suficiencia a Lauren.

―Y yo no me he acostado contigo,― le replicó Lauren― no eres mi tipo.

―Ya, vale, ok! Pero soy rubia con ojos azules. Eso es un tipo, ¿no?―se cabreó Tamsin.

―Nah! Tú eres demasiado delgada, poco pecho, demasiado alta― confirmó Lauren, dándole un repaso visual al cuerpo de la Walquiria.

Hale se desternillaba de risa y Bo abría y cerraba la boca ante la nueva Lauren. Decidió que averiguaría más tarde si se había revolcado con una rubia. Y el pensarlo le produjo una chispa de celos. Se repartieron bebidas y brindaron felices durante rato. Lauren les contó anécdotas y no pudo evitar nombrar a Mar, su guía turística, y cuando hablaba de ella su mirada era radiante. Bo la observaba, y conociendo a Lauren, sabía que había algo más. No dudó más de dos minutos, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó.

― Tengo un asunto médico que comentar a Lauren.

― Sí, asunto médico― canturreó Kenzi― ahora lo llaman así. Veo el fantasma de los celos aterrizando en 3, 2,1! Bum!

Bo llevó a Lauren al sofá que quedaba apartado del grupo y de toda la clientela del bar. Se sentó y Lauren hizo lo mismo.

― ¿Que pasa Bo? ¿Estás bien?

― Yo... sí. Bueno. Después de lo de mi padre, tengo que procesar cosas pero lo tengo controlado.

― Te has acostado con... Mar. ¿Es la rubia de ojos azules?

― Carai! Bo! ¿Te importaría si lo hubiera hecho?

― Yo... bueno, ya no somos novias, no puedo prohibirte acostarte con quien quieras. Vaya estupidez, yo me acuesto siempre con quien quiero! La verdad es que sí me importa. Estoy un poco celosa pero también me gustaría que encontraras a alguien digno de tí. Buena, inteligente. Que te amara.

― Bo, he encontrado a esa persona! Ella es buena, cariñosa, divertida, inteligente y... caliente.―resopló hacia arriba― Pero nos conocemos muy poco... Barcelona fue como un paraíso, todo fue perfecto lejos de la locura Fae y temo que mi vida es demasiado complicada para cualquier persona que pueda estar conmigo. Ella vendrá dentro de unos días a visitarme... está arreglando horarios de trabajo para poder quedarse en Toronto dos semanas. Entonces… veremos qué pasa.

― He hablado con Amanda.― dijo Bo―Ahora la Luz no quiere convencerme para que decida bando. La neutralidad le parece bien. Hablamos casi a diario. No me quiero precipitar, pero me gusta esa mujer. Es una buena líder y... hemos hablado de ti, ella confía mucho en ti. Ha arriesgado su culo para defenderte y tiene grandes planes.

― ¿Tú hablas a diario con Amanda?

― Ahora soy una especie de asesor desalineado.

― Vaya! Me alegro por tu nueva situación y que las tensiones hayan disminuido.

― Con la pésima actuación de la Morrigan y su complot para derrocar con falsedades a Hale, la oscuridad quedó tocada moralmente. La Luz fue la que descubrió la trama del Dr. Taft y la brillante doctora la que encontró la fórmula de los híbridos. La nueva Ash ha ganado en poder y popularidad y, aceptándome como asesor desalineado le ha hecho ganar todavía más puntos.

―¿Me presentarás a Mar cuando venga?― preguntó Bo casi con timidez.

― Claro! Me encantaría hacerlo. Pero antes tengo que pensar en cómo manejar el tema Fae. Quiero contárselo, lo quiero de verdad, pero ¿y si cree que estoy loca? ¿y si huye de mi y los Fae la matan?

― Si esta chica te quire; si tú la quieres lo que ocurra será lo que tiene que ocurrir. Sé sincera Lauren, mira todo lo que te ha ocurrido, lo que nos ha ocurrido por ocultar la verdad a causa del miedo. Y el miedo es el enemigo de la libertad.

― Tienes razón, Bo. Pero yo aún no soy libre. Tendré más espacio y autonomía que antes, pero aún no tengo la plena libertad.

― En eso estamos Amanda y yo, Lauren― Bo apoyo una mano en el hombro de la rubia para confortarla.

― ¿Que tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo con Amanda?

― Ya te dije que hablamos casi a diario. ¿Es buena tu chica bajo las sábanas?―preguntó Bo para cambiar de tema.

―Mm... bajo las sábanas no lo he probado mucho. Sobre ellas sí, y en el mar, y en una tumbona, en el sofá, la encimera de la cocina... Y sí es muy buena―Lauren miró de reojo a Bo que sonreía maliciosamente― y no sé si debería presentártela, no me fio de tus intenciones...

―Oh! No, no, no! Tranquila, no la voy a tocar ni un pelo... pero si es tan apetecible... ¿podríamos probar un trío? ¿Qué te parece? Por los buenos tiempos!―y se rió burlonamente.

―Por encima de mi cadáver―respondió con cara de poker Lauren, aunque se reía en su interior.

Bo parecía cambiada, más madura. La notó más segura de sí misma y calmada. Y de alguna manera más cercana a ella que cuando eran novias. Quizás su paso por el Dawning empezaba a hacer efecto ahora, o quizás fuera el encuentro con su padre. O quizás habían cambiado las dos. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, le gustaba la nueva Bo, pero de una manera diferente de cómo le gustaba antes. Y eso la alegró. Pensó Lauren cuando terminó la conversación con Bo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**TORONTO DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Había expectación en el grupo por conocer a su chica. Si Mar tenía que saber de su vida, tenía que empezar por conocer a sus amigos, luego la iría introduciendo poco a poco en función de su reacción. La llevaría al Dal a una hora poco concurrida, no quería que ocurriera nada extra natural para no asustarla.

Mar llegó a Toronto y enseguida llamó a Lauren para quedar esa misma noche. Aunque estaba agotada por el jet lag las ganas de viajar por fin a Canadá y ver a su novia eran demasiado grandes. Como hizo Mar con ella, Lauren la invitó a su apartamento.

― Increíble! Tu casa es encantadora! Muy amplia y con gusto― se quedó contemplando los lienzos femeninos de las paredes, las luces y los objetos decorativos. Mar estaba en medio del salón justo delante del sofá mirándolo todo. Lauren que en esos momentos preparaba dos copas de vino tinto, se acercó a ella, dejó las copas en la mesilla y abrazó a su amiga rodeándola por la cintura. Mar le recogió la cara en sus manos y le regaló un cariñoso beso que expresaba cuánto la amaba y lo que la había echado de menos.

― Eres preciosa― murmuró Lauren cuando se separó de ella― y no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de que hayas venido. ¿Un brindis?

― Por nosotras!

― Por nosotras!

Mar dejó la copa en la mesilla, cogió las manos de Lauren con las suyas y las llevó a la espalda de Lauren mientras acercaba todo su cuerpo contra la doctora.

― Tengo hambre. Llevo semanas sin comer―dijo Mar contra la boca de Lauren.

― Mm... He encargado sushi... Tiene muchas proteínas. De hecho, es un alimento muy completo. El arroz proporciona hidratos de carbono y las algas sales minerales. El picante aporta…

Mar la acalló con un beso que le succionó los labios dejando a Lauren con falta de aire.

― Ya veo … hambre de otro tipo― dijo sonriendo Lauren

― Tengo hambre de ti. Pero esperaré un rato y primero comeremos ese delicioso alimento perfectamente equilibrado, proteinizado, hidrocarburado y mineralizado. ¿Jugamos a ver quién tiene más aguante con el wasabi?

Comieron, bebieron, charlaron y lloraron las dos a causa del picante. En el sofá brindaron otra vez por cualquier cosa que se les ocurría. Se besaron, tocaron y volvieron hablar y se volvieron a besar. Cuando las caricias y los besos ya no eran suficiente, o eran demasiado, Lauren dijo:

― Ya es hora del postre, ¿vamos arriba?― mientras se levantaba del sofá y le ofrecía la mano a Mar para subir al dormitorio.

― A sus órdenes, doctora!― y Mar se levantó de un brinco.

― A este cuarto le faltan mujeres en las paredes― comentó Mar rodeando con la vista el dormitorio.

― Las mujeres las prefiero aquí― dijo Lauren señalando con los ojos la cama― en horizontal.

Lauren se acercó a Mar y comenzó a desnudarla. Empezó por la camiseta― No sabes cuánto quería esto.― luego el sujetador― Cada día recorría tu piel― luego la hebilla del cinturón― y la mía pensando en ti.― bajó lentamente sus jeans. Mar la ayudó sacudiendo los pantalones hasta que se liberó de ellos. Por último las bragas. Y Mar quedó completamente desnuda. Finalmente Lauren se quitó su propia ropa, lo dejó todo en el suelo y empujó suavement a Mar y ésta quedó tumbada boca arriba sobre las sábanas. Acto seguido Lauren gateó sobre la cama hasta quedar encima suyo. El contacto con la suave piel hizo gemir inmediatamente a Mar y en un acto reflejo la rodeó con sus piernas. Comenzaron un lento vaivén, empujándose mutuamente durante mucho rato. El roce constante de sus cuerpos hacía delirar a Mar, Lauren estaba encendida y las entrepiernas de ambas empapadas. Sólo se oían gemidos, respiraciones profundas y el chasquido de besos húmedos. Sus manos se recorrían, buscaban el centro de la otra, lo que hizo subir la temperatura de la habitación y la intensidad de sus embestidas. Al cabo de un rato, Lauren se separó con la respiración agitada, miró fíjamente a su rubia a los ojos, le mostró una sonrisa pícara, y una mirada maliciosa. Luego se levantó sin decir nada y fue hacia la cómoda de donde extrajo un arnés de un cajón.

― ¿Qué tamaño prefieres. Pequeño?― y le mostró un dildo de silicona pequeño― ¿Mediano?― y le enseñó otro un poco mayor― ¿Grande?―Y extrajo el último, un precioso ejemplar de silicona fucsia flexible.

Mar estaba apoyada en sus codos sobre la cama con cara de asombro y contemplando el despliegue que estaba haciendo Lauren― El grande , creo que prefiero el grande― se oyó decir a sí misma, mientras tragaba saliva con la mirada encendida.

Lauren, habilmente y como si fuera algo que hiciera a diario, se enfundó el arnés colocando en él el dildo mayor y se acercó lentamente a la cama. Se puso de rodillas frente a Mar, que continuaba pasmada

― Tranquila, sólo relájate― dijo Lauren mientras sonreía a Mar y le presionaba ligeramente un muslo, invitándola a abrir las piernas. Mar obedeció y Lauren avanzó hasta quedar arrodillada delante de su amante.

Relajarse o tranquilizarse era lo último en que quería pensar Mar en esos momentos. Estaba excitada, expectante y disfrutando por anticipado de lo que hacía Lauren. La tranquila y serena doctora tenía recursos más que suficientes para poner en un altar sus "After Hours Lauren".

Lauren levantó ligeramente ambos muslos de Mar y colocó sus rodillas debajo para conseguir la distancia que necesitaba, empuñó ligeramente el dildo con una mano y lo deslizó lentamente sobre el sexo mojado de su amante. Lauren sonrió satisfecha cuando al primer ligero contacto del frío falo, Mar soltó un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción y cerró los ojos para saborearlo mejor. Los abrió enseguida, no quería perderse el espectáculo mientras pudiera. Lauren seguía con sus movimientos arriba y abajo entre su clítoris y la entrada. Sonreía con picardía.

― Se aconseja lubricar el jueguecito, pero...―dijo Lauren mirando el sexo mojado de Mar―no creo que sea necesario.

Mar ahora se retorcía, sus caderas se adelantaban invitando con ello a Lauren a ir más lejos. Ella lo captó y empezó una lenta penetración. Lo sacó y con la mano lo guió dentro de nuevo, esta vez la penetró un poco más.

― ¿Te duele?

― No... es genial... sigue, por favor! Dios! Mar se agarraba a las sábanas. Mientras seguía contorsionando sus caderas.

Lentamente y con progesivas incursiones, el dildo entró casi al completo, con suavidad y sin esfuerzo. Lauren se tumbó ahora encima de su amante con el control completo del miembro en el interior de Mar. Apoyó un antebrazo sobre la cama, con la mano libre acariciaba el rostro de Mar mientras la besaba. Observaba como se retorcía Mar bajo su cuerpo y empezó un ritmo constante avanzando y retrocediendo sus caderas, atenta a las reacciones de Mar. A veces era Lauren la que empujaba, otras era Mar la que avanzaba sus caderas para marcar el ritmo. Siguieron así un buen rato disfrutando las dos de sus respectivas sensaciones. Las respiraciones de Mar se aceleraban, Lauren estaba electrificada por la respuesta rendida y feroz de su amante. Mar estaba completamente fuera de sí.

―Déjame ponerme encima―pidió Mar e intercambiaron las posiciones. Mar se sentó sobre las caderas de Lauren y sin ningún esfuerzo, acogió el miembro en su interior. Se quedó sentada, quieta, mirando a Lauren, con la espalda erguida y apoyando las nalgas sobre las levemente flexionadas piernas de Lauren. Lauren aprovechó la posición para recorrer el culo de su amante. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, recorrió y presionó su cintura, le acarició el vientre, subió a sus pechos y volvió a bajar hasta su vello púbico. Su pulgar encontró el clítoris de Mar y empezó a trazar lentos círculos que provocaron un grito como repuesta. Lauren sonrió y siguió a lo suyo, mientras notaba como se hinchaba ese pequeño botón que iba creciendo en sus dedos. Mar empezó a retorcer sus caderas a su propio ritmo errático, cada vez con más urgencia. Mar se estaba encendiendo otra vez. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez más rápido, más desesperado. Se dejó caer sobre Lauren y apoyó su cara en su cuello. Ahora sin los dedos de Lauren en su sexo, Mar buscó el contacto de su clítoris con la base del dildo mientras seguía con la penetración arriba y abajo sin detenerse y acelerando el ritmo. Lauren tenía abrazado todo el cuerpo de Mar, sus pechos apretados juntos, el vaivén de Mar golpeándole el vientre. Lauren adoró esa sensación que parecía no acabar nunca.

― Dios! Lauren, voy a...! joder! Es, es muy intenso... ―Lauren veía cerca el clímax. Le cogió la cara con sus manos y dijo―Mírame!

Mar alzó desorientada la cabeza para estar frente a su novia, la miró un instante pero se le nubló la vista. Mar ya no veía nada, no oía nada. Todos su ser estaba en otra dimensión. Sólo sentía una explosión infinita que no cesaba. No notaba su suerpo. Sólo Lauren oyó los gritos de Mar. Cuando el estallido cesó, Mar se dejó ir, exhausta, mientras iban disminuyendo lentamente sus espasmos. Lauren acogió el cuerpo debilitado de Mar y lo acunó, susurrándole palabras cariñosas y con la mirada feliz.

― Esto debe ser lo que sentían los místicos en sus éxtasis religiosos...― fue lo primero que pronunció Mar al bajar a la tierra―He visto a Dios.

― Puede ser… pero no lo aprobaría ningún cónclave Vaticano― le respondió riéndose Lauren.

Mar miraba a Lauren con ojos iluminados de amor mientras de acariciaba la cara. Al poco rato le dijo:

― ¿Sabes? Yo aún no he tomado mis postres.

― ¿No estás cansada?

― No. Estoy más energética que nunca. Se incorporó mientras extraía lentamente el dildo de su interior. Le desabrochó el arnés a Lauren y lo depositó todo en la mesilla de noche― Luego lo lavo.

―Ahora me toca a mí―Todavía encima de Lauren, Mar comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios y la lengua, mordiendo aquellos lugares que le parecían más apetecibles, besando otros y volviendo a lamer. Mar iba tomando nota de aquellos puntos más sensibles de su bella rubia y volvía a ellos sin ningún orden, ni prisa. Lo que provocaba en Lauren una lenta y excitante incertidumbre. Mar se sentaba para cambiar la perspectiva de visión de su bella rubia, se volvía a estirar y así siguió durante lo que a Lauren le parecieron horas.

Mar estaba a los pies de lauren y empezó a besarle una rodilla, mientras su mano subía y bajaba por el otro muslo, acercándose donde Lauren deseaba y volviendo a bajar. Los besos sí iban ascendiendo inexorables y húmedos. Lauren inconscientemente abrió las piernas, deseaba esto. Mar por fin llegó con sus labios al sexo abierto de Lauren, recorrió los contornos con la lengua y los labios, lo que era una danza tortuosa para Lauren, que se contorsionaba y respiraba con dificultad. Mar introdujo la lengua dentro de ella, luego subió hasta su clítoris y se quedó allí un buen rato disfrutando del placer de notar como iba hinchándose y poniéndose más duro. Sin dejarlo, Mar introdujo dos dedos en su interior, luego añadió un tercero. Lauren notó su temperatura aumentar y sus movimientos pélvicos se aceleraron. Mar imprimió más presión y velocidad. Al poco, Lauren cambió a un ritmo más intenso, regular y profundo. Mar notó como el interior de Lauren succionaba con más fuerza sus dedos, agarrándolos y tirando de ellos. Lauren empezaba a subir.

― Ven aquí!―la urgió Lauren―Ven!

Mar cubrió a Lauren con su cuerpo y sustituyó su lengua por su pulgar para no cesar en la presión. Lauren besó profundamente a Mar, se agarró a las sábanas con las dos manos y luego le clavó los dientes en la clavícula, mientras se corría con vehemencia. Poco después dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada mientras sus caderas se movían con los últimos espasmos. A Lauren le resbalaron las lágrimas.

― No llores―dijo Mar.

― No lloro de tristeza, lloro de alegría―contestó Lauren rendida.

Volvieron a amarse, a besarse y a recorrer sus cuerpos hasta que, en algún momento de la noche, sin darse cuenta se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente Lauren estaba vestida para ir a trabajar, mientras tomaba un café sentada sobre un taburete en la isleta de la cocina. Su mente cavilaba. ¿Tenía que contarle a Mar realmente para quién trabajaba? ¿Quiénes eran sus amigos? ¿Revelarle el mundo Fae? O debía dejar pasar más tiempo para estar más segura sobre su relación. Mar no parecía una mujer que se asustara fácilmente. Al mismo tiempo, sería una prueba para saber si la amaba realmente, fuera cual fuera su realidad. Las palabras de Bo resonaron en su cabeza "_Sé sincera Lauren, mira lo que te ha ocurrido por ocultar cosas"_. Lauren, realmente estaba cansada de fingir. Pero no podía poner en peligro a Mar, eso nunca.

Mar se despertó, estaba sola en la cama. Miró alrededor y vio una camiseta y unas bragas sobre la mesilla. Sonrió, se vistió y bajó las escaleras en busca de Lauren. Lauren al oírla bajar la saludó desde su taburete.

― Ei! Buenos días! Ven. ¿Hambre? ¿Café?

― Mucha hambre― se acercó Mar. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la besó. Pasó el otro brazo por debajo de su camisa y le acarició el vientre.

―Mmm...me encanta tu saludo de buenos días― ronroneo Lauren mientras Mar le besaba el cuello― pero estoy vestida para ir a trabajar y me estás arrugando la camisa― sonrió Lauren.

― ¿Te apetece conocer a mis amigos?

― Claro, me encantaría!

― ¿Quedamos a las 4:00 pm en nuestro pub? ¿Te paso la dirección o quieres que te mande un taxi?

― ¿Un taxi? No! Hoy quiero salir a visitar Toronto, pásame la dirección y nos vemos allí― le respondió Mar apoyando su codo sobre la barra.

― Estas preciosa― dijo Lauren honestamente.

Mar llevaba el pelo revuelto, sus ojos aún hinchados por el sueño. Parecía una niña dulce. Dulce, con algo de traviesa.

― Tengo que irme, yo... llego tarde. ―Lauren se incorporó, recogó su maletín, su móvil y un par de libros― Quédate el tiempo que quieras. Cuando salgas, cierra la puerta de un golpe. Te he dejado unas guías turísticas y he marcado mis sitios preferidos― dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

― Ok, pero quiero mi beso de la mañana de antes de ir a trabajar.

― Ah! Claro!― eso era nuevo para Lauren, nunca se despedía de nadie con un beso por la mañana, antes de ir al trabajo. Desanduvo sus pasos, se acercó a Mar, la rodeo por la cintura y le dio un profundo beso.

― Mmmm... bien... ¿Ese beso es del tipo me voy al trabajo o de vamos a la cama a hacer otras cosas?― dijo Mar embelesada.

― Yo... es un beso de te amo.

― Lo sé. Yo también te amo.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**¡Cómo me he divertido con Kenzi, realmente disfruta metiéndose con todo el mundo. Me encanta!**_

* * *

**EL DAL 4:00H PM.**

Mar disfrutó perdiéndose por las calles, visitó algunos lugares marcados por Lauren, y otros que ella quería ver por su propia iniciativa. A las 4:00h pm. divisó el Dal. Empujó la puerta para entrar pero la encontró cerrada, así que se quedó junto a ella esperando la llegada de Lauren. Al poco rato un hombre se acercó, se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo y entró tranquilamente por la puerta. Mar se sorprendió, empujó la puerta de nuevo pero no se abrió. Mar no entendía qué ocurría. Dos minutos después otro hombre salía del Pub, la miró, esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y se fue. Mar lo intentó de nuevo, la puerta seguía cerrada. Lauren no tardó más de cinco minutos en aparecer, sonriente y caminando a paso ligero. Enfundada en esos jeans que parecían hechos a su medida, chaqueta de cuero marrón y gafas de sol―Dios! Qué guapa está― pensó Mar.

―Ei! Cariño, encontraste el sitio!― Lauren se acercó para darle un beso.

―Sí, pero está cerrado... a veces― Mar le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa.

―Ah! ¿De verdad? Lauren cogió a Mar de la mano, empujó la puerta y ésta se abrió fácilmente― ¿Cómo fue tu día?― le preguntó Lauren mientras entraban.

El Dal estaba vacío, o casi. Sólo una mesa al fondo estaba ocupada por dos personas. Las dos rubias entraron aún cogidas de la mano y se dirigieron a la barra donde estaba apoyada Kenzi repasando papeles de proveedores y detrás se encontraba Hale ajustando unos nuevos y extraños surtidores de no precisamente cerveza.

―Ei! Qué alegría de ver entrar a dos guapas mujeres!― exclamó Hale con su clara y abierta sonrisa.

Kenzi se giró, bajó del taburete y esperó a que se acercaran.

―Hola doc! Has traído a tu española! Tenías razón, no es morena!―y miró a Mar de arriba abajo― pero parece caliente, sí.

―Mar, te presento a Kenzi― ella siempre dice lo que piensa, aunque no piensa lo que dice.― dijo divertida Lauren― Él es Hale.

―Bah! No le hagas caso. Lauren me tiene envidia porque mi culo es un monumento dentro de mis pantalones y el suyo no. _Elle n'a pas mon glamour!_―exclamó Kenzi en un afectado francés, parpadeando y abriendo los brazos exageradamente.

―_J'aime son cul, avec ou sans culotte...―_ le respondió divertida Mar, mirando el culo de Lauren sin disimulo.

―Oh! _Mon dieu_! Tú hablas francés! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Lauren? Mar, tienes que enseñarme a ampliar mi vocabulario. Sobre todo insultos, frases sexys y frases guarras. Ya sabes, aquellas que sólo le dices a tu chico― y miró a Hale―en tu caso, chica, supongo. Cuando estás en posición horizontal, o vertical, o a cuatro patas, da igual! Ya me entiendes...

―Oh! Ningún problema, cuando quieras. También te los puedo enseñar en italiano, español, alemán o ruso. Esos suenan más feroces.

―Oh! No, no. En ruso ya sé los suficientes! Genial! Lauren, tu novia tiene el doctorado en lenguas, aunque no me extraña para nada.― dijo mirando lujuriosamente a Mar― Pero que sepas Mar, que las lenguas sáficas no son mi tipo― dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de Mar y la otra en el de Lauren.

Mar miraba con diversión a Kenzi y dijo suavemente lasciva a su oído― Tranquila, la lengua sáfica que practico no es apta para no iniciadas como tú―y le guiñó un ojo.

―Ja, ja, ja! ¿Lauren, ya has comprobado con tu telescopio o magnetoestéreo que tu novia no es una súcubo?

― Kenzi! ― le reprendió Lauren resoplando.

―Tranqui, doc. Lo de Mar y yo será sólo platónico y de lenguas... muertas!

Mar se reía. Esta mujer era un torbellino encantador.

― ¿Señoras, qué le sirvo?

― Si ya has colocado los surtidores los podemos estrenar, no?

―Mmm... ¿qué líquido sale de ahí? ― preguntó Lauren desconfiada.

― Eso es secreto de autor, es como la fórmula de la Coca-Cola. Sólo que mucho mejor. Eso es arte!― sentenció Kenzi , mientras deslizaba los vasos a Hale para que los llenará.

Los cuatro brindaron, bebieron y continuaron hablando. Hale estaba tras la barra, Mar y Lauren sentadas juntas en sus taburetes y Kenzi, como siempre, sentada sobre el mostrador. Le preguntaron a Mar sobre su trabajo, su vida. Kenzi le preguntó sobre sus novias anteriores.

― Kenzi, esto no es un interrogatorio, no la agobies …― dijo Hale tocando cariñosamente el brazo de su novia.

― Sólo quiero asegurarme por Lauren, ella es muy exigente, ¿sabes?― dijo dirigiéndose a Mar― Aunque parezca fría y distante, una reina de hielo, en el fondo no lo es. Y claro, entonces vienen los equívocos y meteduras de pata.

― Yo no la encuentro fría― dijo Mar, poniendo su mano sobre el muslo de Lauren.

― No… sólo que es tan reservada que es difícil de leer y llegar a ella, a veces.

―¿A sí?― abrió los ojos Mar en señal de incredulidad.

Lauren se ruborizó― ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí?― respondió Lauren fingiendo frustración.

― ¿Entonces, cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que te diste cuenta que tenía sangre en las venas?― preguntó Kenzi sin inmutarse del comentario de Lauren.

―Mmm... no sé― pensó intensamente Mar― ¿Tal vez 30 minutos?― y sonrió burlonamente a Kenzi, para acto seguido deslizar su mano sobre el muslo de su novia.

Mar pensó que Lauren, aunque atenta, estaba diferente, parecía más tímida y reservada. Lauren por su parte estaba nerviosa. Sufría por no decidirse a contarle a Mar todo lo que quería decirle. A ratos participaba de la conversación y se reía, y a ratos entraba en introspección. Ella se había enfrentado al Ash porque amaba a esa mujer. Ella era valiente, su ser sabía lo que quería, pero su mente hacia el sabotaje, sumiéndola en la duda y el miedo. Lauren se levantó para ir al baño. Justo al entrar notó un brazo en su hombro.

― ¿Cariño, qué te pasa? ―Lauren siguió adelante y entró con Mar detrás. Lauren esperó cinco segundos, tomó aire y se giró. Mar estaba enfrente suyo, muy cerca, casi se tocaban. La expresión de Mar era clara, abierta, reconfortante. Lauren alzó una mano y le acarició una mejilla, luego con la otra mano, la otra. Mar no se movió ni hizo ningún gesto. No quiso intervenir en el proceso que Lauren tenía que hacer. Sentía que si hacía o decía algo, Lauren se esfumaría.

― Mar, es complicado. Pero confía en mí. Hay cosas que tengo que contarte y sólo... yo sólo necesito saber cómo hacerlo.

― ¿Me amas? ¿Al menos puedo saber eso?― le preguntó Mar.

Lauren avanzó el recorrido de una mano hasta alcanzar la nuca de Mar y la acercó más, mirándola a los ojos.― Te amo, eso no lo dudes. Lauren alzó la cabeza buscando algo en el infinito de su mente, sus ojos empezaban a parpadear, pero intentó detener las lágrimas. Luego, bajo la mirada hasta tener los ojos de su amada frente a los suyos. Se sintió vulnerable y fuerte al mismo tiempo, aunque eso no tuviera sentido. Mar esperó. A Lauren le costaba hablar pero sabía que no podía ni debía decir nada en esos momentos.

―Tú eres... tú estás en mí. Eres parte de mí. Y yo soy más yo misma contigo y... yo quiero ser yo, otra vez y... tú no eres el Sol. Eres mi galaxia, ¿entiendes?

Ahora Mar sabía lo que tenía que decir.―Pero tu trabajo... es secreto.

―Sí. Mi trabajo, mi vida... o mi vida sin mí... estoy intentando arreglarlo, porque Mar sin tí― y en ese momento la agarró con firmeza por los hombros, casi con desespero―Sin tí...

―Sigue Lauren, dímelo ―la animó casi sin aliento Mar, pero intentando mantenerse calmada.

―No quiero vivir esta vida sin tí ― concluyó. Sus lágrimas brotaron lentamente de sus ojos, sin sollozar. Era la descarga de la catarsis.

Mar la miró fijamente, no quiso secarle las lágrimas porque eran lágrimas de la feroz lucha personal de Lauren, muy humanas, y nadie tenía el derecho de tocarlas. Mar, simplemente besó sus labios, muy suavemente, mientras le sostenía la cabeza por la nuca. Se apartó ligeramente sin soltarla y le dijo.

―Yo sólo te puedo prometer que donde tú vayas yo iré, pero sólo iré si tú eres tú. Porque te amo a tí. ¿Tiene eso sentido?

―Sí lo tiene, por completo― ahora fue Lauren la que la besó. Mar no podía haberlo dicho mejor. No eran palabras de consuelo, ni de promesas ideales. Mar estaría con ella si Lauren era ella misma. ¿Qué mejor aliciente para ser ella misma? ¿Qué persona podía no ser ella misma y al mismo tiempo ser feliz? Y ella quería ser feliz. Minutos después las dos mujeres salieron juntas del servicio.

―Ei, _Ladys_! ¿Buen _WC Sex_? ¿No habréis roto nada, verdad? Ya decía yo que algo de española ardiente debía tener. Rubia pero latina―sentenció alegremente Kenzi al verlas acercarse a la barra. Mar iba a intervenir explicando a Kenzi su ascendencia germánica materna cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe y apareció Bo, entrando a trompicones y con las manos presionando su abdómen del que manaba sangre, mucha sangre, que teñía de rojo su camiseta y sus pantalones hasta la pantorrilla.

―Bo! ¿Otra vez?! Hale, abre el sótano, rápido! ―exclamó Kenzi corriendo hacia su amiga. Lauren y Mar se acercaron a la súcubo, también.

―Bo, ¿Dónde...? ¿Es grave. Llamo a Dyson? ―exclamó Lauren.

―No, no hace falta, ya viene para aquí con Tamsin. Sólo dejarme respirar un rato.

―Bo, te cogemos...

―No, tranquila... ya espero sentada... ―dijo Bo mientras su cuerpo tambaleaba.

―Bo, mírame! Mírame! ―gritó Lauren.

Hale llegó justo a tiempo y la cogió por detrás cuando su cuerpo ya caía al suelo. Su herida dejaba casi a las vista las vísceras de una Bo, desmayada por el dolor. Kenzi la intentó coger por las piernas para llevarla abajo, pero no pudo con el peso inerte. Mar sin dudarlo, la reemplazó sosteniendo a Bo sin dificultad.

―Al sótano rápido! ―gritó Lauren.

Hale y Mar llevaron el cuerpo, mientras Lauren le presionaba la herida para evitar más pérdida de sangre y comprobaba el pulso de su aorta. Cuando Bo estuvo en el sofá Lauren inspeccionó la herida. Si Dyson o Tamsin no aparecían pronto... tendría que pedirle a Hale que Bo se alimentara de él, eso si conseguía reanimarla antes. Lauren rasgó unas sábanas para improvisar un vendaje y le pidió a Hale unos ingredientes incomprensibles para Mar. Acto seguido Hale salió, volvió en menos de dos minutos y Lauren empezó a mezclar yerbas y líquidos en un cuenco. Luego los aplicó a la herida, y la vendó con la ayuda de Mar que sostenía el cuerpo inerte y lo movía, para facilitar el vendaje, hacia donde Lauren le ordenaba. Mar miraba embobada el proceso. Su novia era médico de una institución secreta, esperaba ver tecnología, aparatos, control y le sorprendió que Lauren estuviera haciendo alquimia como los antiguos chamanes. Eso la fascinó.

― Bien, ya está contenida la hemorragia y la infección, ahora sólo queda la curación― dijo Lauren mirando satisfecha a Bo que empezaba a reaccionar.

― Gracias Lauren, me salvaste de nuevo― murmuró Bo .

― No es nada, va por las veces que lo has hecho tú, ¿no? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ―Lauren se agachó cerca de Bo, tocándole la cabeza suavemente. Bo miró a la desconocida que estaba de pie a su lado.

― Ella es el Mar, mi novia― dijo Lauren sin dudar― me ayudó con Hale a llevarte aquí.

―Oh! Gracias Mar. No dejes escapar a esta doctora―Bo iba a decir, como yo hice, pero se mordió la lengua―es muy excepcional. Bo se retorcía de dolor. Mar estaba en sobrecarga por el espectáculo y las emociones, pero sólo dijo:

― No, no la dejaré. Te lo prometo.― Mar no sabía por qué había dicho eso a una desconocida moribunda. Pero en el fondo sí lo sabía. Sabía que Lauren era excepcional cuando se conocieron en Barcelona. Lo que ocurría ahora sólo confirmaba sus certezas de entonces. En esos momentos Mar vio bajar por las escaleras a un hombre. 30 y pocos años, alto y fuerte, pelo y barba de un rubio rojizo, de mirada enjuta y rostro serio. Avanzó con cara preocupada hacia ellas.

― ¿Cómo está? ― preguntó el hombre a Lauren mientras se agachaba para inspeccionar a Bo y miraba de reojo a la humana desconocida.

― El peligro de shock ya ha pasado, pero la herida es profunda.― contestó Lauren mientras se incorporaba― Ha perdido mucha sangre pero no he hallado signos de envenenamiento ni de otros agentes paralizantes.

― Bien, ya me ocupo yo. Gracias― Dyson se incorporó y se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres esperando a que salieran.

― Vamos Mar. Ahora Dyson se hace cargo.

― ¿Él también es médico?― preguntó Mar a Lauren mientras subían las escaleras para volver al bar. Mar tampoco entendía porqué no llevaban a Bo al hospital, pero no dijo nada.

― No, él… la anatomía de Bo es compleja y él puede curarla de una manera que la ciencia no puede.

Las dos mujeres entraron en el bar, que aún permanecía casi vacío. Kenzi estaba en un taburete hablando con Tamsin y Hale detrás de la barra tecleando en un portátil.

―Ei! Doc, llegó D-man al rescate. ¿Cómo está nuestra kamikaze preferida?

Tamsin fue la primera en divisar a las dos mujeres y miró detenidamente a la compañera de Lauren.

― Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tu primer día en el Dal y ya te has estrenado con Bo. Bah! No se lo tengas en cuenta. Tiene complejo de héroe, de mesías y de Mata Hari, todo en uno. Pero es un encanto, eso es lo peor. Encantada, soy Tamsin― dijo la walkiria en alemán, mientras bajaba de su taburete y le tendía la mano. Mar se acercó a su altura, le apretó la mano y le devolvió el saludo en la misma lengua. No le costaba esfuerzo cambiar de idioma, lo hacía constantemente en el trabajo. Decidió seguir utilizando el alemán.

― ¿Tú eres la compañera de ese hombre que no es médico pero está curando a Bo?

― Compañera por decisión de los jefes, aunque es aburrido trabajar con él. No improvisa y es lento en sus deducciones, pero… no me quejo, no molesta demasiado.

― ¿Siempre mezclas alemán antiguo con el moderno cuando hablas? Es curioso, el alemán antiguo ya no se usa desde hace dos siglos.

― Yo no soy alemana, sólo lo hablo. Lo habré pillado por ahí― contestó confundida Tamsin. ¿Tú sí lo eres? Tu acento parece de Baviera, ¿me equivoco?

― No, no te equivocas. Mi madre es de Múnich, aunque yo no nací allí.

―Y, bien Tamsin, ¿qué opinas? ― intervino Kenzi para aligerar la conversación― ¿Tiene razón Lauren de que Mar es rubia, ojos azules y no es un tipo como el tuyo?

― No, no es un tipo como el mío, aunque tiene un buen cuerpo bávaro―contestó Tamsin mirando sin disimulo a Mar.

― ¿Vosotras siempre estáis hablando de sexo? ―preguntó divertida Mar.

― Sí, básicamente― respondió Kenzi mirando a las vigas del techo― pero no te dejes engañar por las apariencias, tenemos una profunda vida interior.

― Y nos gusta reírnos de todo― finalizó Tamsin― al menos decimos lo que pensamos, ya que el mundo es una noria donde nunca sabes dónde ni cuando morirás, si es que a alguien se le ocurre decidir que mueras algún día.

― Lauren, tus amigos son un poco raros, pero me gustan― dijo esto y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Lauren estaba alerta, pero más relajada.

― ¿Billar?―propuso Lauren.

― Hoy debe ser Navidad! Lauren proponiendo jugar con bolas!― gritó entusiasmada Kenzi.

Las cuatro mujeres se divertían y se retaban en el juego. Mar y Lauren se miraban mientras iban intercambiando jugadas. Sin palabras, se rozaban y volvían a mirarse. En un momento, mientras Mar estaba agachada y concentrada en su tiro, Lauren se acercó por detrás y corrigió la dirección de su palo, echándose muy suavemente encima de ella.

― Así mejor, sólo tres grados a la derecha y la carambola de la cinco desplazará dentro a la dos. Pero tócala muy suave― Mar tragó saliva y dejó que las palabras hicieran efecto por todo su cuerpo.

― ¿Cómo dices? ―respondió Mar en un susurro― ¿lo puedes repetir?― sólo para sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de su amor presionándola sobre la mesa. Lauren, entonces se apretó más a Mar, con una mano acarició su culo, con la otra mano le apartó el pelo que le caía por la frente y le repitió la jugada. Mar golpeó suavemente y la bola entró. Lauren sonrió satisfecha, le gustaba jugar con Mar. Y se sorprendió que le encantaba provocar a su novia, con público o sin él.

― Bien jugado― dijo Lauren al oído de Mar mientras le recorría las costillas, las dos aún en la misma posición.

Dios! Como le gustaba tener el cuerpo de Lauren encima suyo, apretándola contra la mesa. No era sólo excitación sexual, era más, mucho más. Era sentirla cerca. Esa mujer tenía algo que Mar nunca había sentido en sus parejas anteriores, una calma desbordante. Eso era una antítesis, una contradicción en sí misma, los opuestos. Yin y Yang en uno sólo. Y eso era lo que Mar quería, aunque tiempo atrás pensaba que eso no existía.

Mar descansaba sobre su palo mientras Kenzi hacía su jugada, Tamsin frente la mesa, apoyada en la pared y Lauren estaba en la barra diciéndole algo a Hale cuando Bo entró al bar. Llevaba un top nuevo y con paso decidido se acercó al grupo, detrás la seguía Dyson con la cara pálida. Pero antes de dar más de cuatro pasos se paró de golpe. Sus ojos se volvieron azules y miró intensamente a Lauren y luego a Mar.

―Bo! Para!― gritó Kenzi al darse cuenta.

―Bo! ¿Qué pasa?― gritó Lauren.

Bo caminó decidida hacia Mar, y Lauren corrió rápidamente para proteger con su cuerpo a su novia. Bo alzó sus manos, una sobre la cabeza de Mar y la otra sobre la de Lauren. Pero no las tocó, simplemente movió las manos acariciando algo que sólo ella podía ver.

― Tu color aquí es violeta ― dijo Bo con los ojos todavía azules pero sin la mirada depredadora― Nunca había visto una áurea púrpura― y tú, Lauren también la tienes, aquí ― y pasó la otra mano sin tocar el cuerpo de Lauren. Bo fue recorriendo el cuerpo de las dos mujeres. Bo veía la energía, el humo de colores que conectaba el cuerpo de las dos mujeres entre sí. Bo se concentró en la frente ―Aquí es azul―bajó hasta el pecho ―Verde―el ombligo―Naranja y rojo―llegó hasta el coxis. Bo cogía la energía, la moldeaba en sus manos, la aspiraba y luego volvía de vuelta a su orígen. Pero Bo no tenía claro el orígen, era como si Mar y Lauren estuvieran dándose y recibiendo esa energía, sin ningún lugar de partida o de fin.

― Vosotras estáis rodeadas de luz de colores... cada color entra y sale de vuestros cuerpos como un torbellino.

―¿Bo, son los chacras de energía?― preguntó Mar.

―Puede ser... pero tu luz es más intensa en el chacra 7, 5, 4 y 1. El de Lauren es muy fuerte en el 7, 6, 4 y 1― Bo se acercó más y tocó de nuevo la luz que inundaba a las dos mujeres, hasta que sus manos y luego su cuerpo ardieron en rojo. Bo se estaba alimentando de algo nuevo, no era energía sexual, era más y mejor. Era plenitud. Era amor. Mar vio arder las manos y el cuerpo de Bo.

Todos estaban expectantes. Fue Bo la que rompió el contacto visual, cerró los ojos un instante, los abrió y dijo:

―Gracias, no tenía ni idea … Yo... lo siento. Era demasiado intenso y no he podido contenerme. ¿Qué es eso que he visto? Joder! ¿Qué tenéis vosotras?

― Bo, debe ser efecto del Downing o de tu padre, no lo sé!―Lauren estaba sobrepasada, miraba a Bo, miraba a Mar que estaba paralizada. Lauren cogió a su novia por la espalda para intentar tranquilizarla.

― Bo, dime dónde has visto los colores― dijo Lauren.

Bo señaló los puntos en el cuerpo de Lauren y el color.― el más intenso era aquí y aquí,― y señaló el ombligo y el corazón―aunque el de aquí― y señaló con la mirada la entrepierna de Lauren― era tan intenso como cuando...― y miró a Mar como pidiéndole disculpas― tú y yo estábamos juntas, o antes de estarlo. Pero no después.

― ¿Y ahora lo ves?

― No, ahora no veo nada. Y quizás es mejor, eso era demasiado intenso.

― Mar, tienes razón― Lauren miró directamente a los ojos del cuerpo que abrazaba― son los chacras de energía.

― ¿Pero es increíble que ella lo pueda ver, no? Como mucho las personas más dotadas pueden ver humo, no colores ni su exacta ubicación. Ni mucho menos encenderse en rojo como lo ha hecho Bo! Esto es fantástico!―dijo Mar de corrido cuando pudo hablar.

― No, Mar. Ella no es una persona.― dijo Lauren derrotada o por fin aliviada de que un accidente fuera el detonante―Ni él.― y señaló con la mirada a Hale― Ni ella.―señalando a Tamsin― Ni él―señalando a Dyson― vamos a mi casa y… por fin te lo cuento todo.

Kenzi se acercó a Mar, la abrazó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla― Ve Mar, y espero verte de vuelta pronto. ¿Tenemos clase de lenguas, verdad? ― con eso le dijo sin decírselo que le gustaría verla otra vez o que los Fae no eran para tanto. O las dos cosas.


	9. Capítulo 9

**APARTAMENTO DE LAUREN, POCO DESPUÉS**

―Mar, ven.―dijo Lauren sentada en el sofá y poniendo su mano sobre el asiento, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Mar obedeció y sentó.

Lauren le explicó todo. Todo desde que entró al servicio de los Fae. Le explicó sobre esa raza sobrenatural al margen de los humanos. Sus políticas racistas, su increíble biología. Le habló de Bo, de cómo se ayudaron mutuamente desde que se conocieron hacía tres años. De su atracción inmediata, de sus dificultades, de su amor, de sus conflictos y del apetito sexual sobrehumano porque era un súcubo y ella no era suficiente para satisfacerla. De Hale y su silbido. De Dyson y su lobo y cómo pasó de ser su enemigo a tolerarse con respeto mutuo.

Le habló de Nadia y como Bo la mató. Le contó de su papel científico en ese mundo y como no podía salir de él, porque sabía demasiado y porque al mismo tiempo le fascinaba el reto de trabajar para ellos. Le habló de la nueva líder, Amanda, y los avances que estaban haciendo para conseguir su libertad.

Después de mucho rato en que todo fue un monólogo de Lauren, Mar dijo algo:

― ¿Tienes algo para beber?

Lauren se acercó a la cocina y volvió con una botella de vodka. Le sirvió un dedo. Mar lo tragó de golpe y Lauren le sirvió otro, hasta un tercero. Sin decir nada, Mar empezó a caminar por la sala sin saber adónde ir exactamente. Mar no emitió juicio alguno, sólo le preguntó:

― ¿Tú me amas?

Lauren estaba de pie delante del sofá observando los movimientos de Mar en silencio. Mar se paró delante del ventanal que daba a los jardines.

― Sí.

― ¿Quieres estar conmigo? ―siguió Mar.

―Sí.

―¿Me hubieras contado tu historia si no hubiera sucedido lo de hoy?

―Sí, sólo que no sabía cómo empezar.

Mar miraba el paisaje tras el el ventanal.

― ¿Quieres tener niños?

― ¿Qué?

― Que sí te gustaría tener hijos.

― Sí.

― ¿Cuántos?

― No sé. Dos, tres. No más.

― ¿Has pensado sus nombres?

― Sí. Charlotte sí es niña y Ethan si es niño.

Lauren estaba sorprendida con esa conversación, pero sabía que Mar era impredecible cuando se lo proponía. Y no la hubiera querido tanto si no fuera así. Mar tenía la mente más abierta que había conocido jamás, ni en Fae ni en humanos. Y al mismo tiempo era la más honesta.

― ¿Educados en alguna religión?

― No. Soy agnóstica. Pero tengo otros valores que son muy importantes para mí y me gustaría transmitirles a mis hijos.

― ¿Cómo cuáles?

Las dos mujeres seguían en sus sitios. Si alguien que no estuviera atento a las sutiles señales de sus cuerpos hubiera presenciado esta conversación, pensaría que era tensa y distante. Pero nada más lejos. Cada cual hablaba desde su espacio como si la otra estuviera justo al lado.

― La justicia, el trabajo, la honestidad, el conocimiento y no sucumbir a la frustración.

― ¿Seguro que no eres protestante? ―se rió Mar ― Mi madre estaría muy contenta. Yo también quiero tener niños. Pero no estaba muy segura hasta que te conocí.

Mar caminó hacia Lauren. La estrechó entre sus brazos y le dijo:

― Gracias por habérmelo contado― Te quiero, mucho. ― Lauren le devolvió el abrazo, aún con más fuerza― Gracias a tí― se quedaron mucho rato así, cada cual sintiendo que nada sería igual a partir de ese momento.

― Tengo que irme― fue Mar la que se apartó.

― ¿Dónde vas?

― De momento a mi hotel, luego no lo sé. Pero te lo diré.

― ¿Te vas de mi?

― No, Lauren. Sólo quiero pensar a dónde voy contigo― y se marchó pensativa.

Parque provincial Algonkin. Parque natural a 300 Km al norte de Toronto

Mar decidió irse dos días de acampada y alquiló lo que necesitaba, una moto, tienda de campaña y compró un saco de dormir. Caminar por infinitos bosques era lo que necesitaba. Quería ir a pensar, pero una vez allí sólo quería caminar entre árboles y lagos. Y caminó muchos kilómetros, saboreando la inmensidad de algo que nunca se acababa. Canadá era inmenso.

Hacía frío en la noche y dentro de la pequeña tienda pensó en Lauren. Pensó en sus novias anteriores, todas ellas más asequibles, sin tantos problemas como parecía acarrear estar con Lauren. Pero todas ellas fueron insuficientes. Con Lauren, todo era fácil, todo fluía. Lauren era su amor, lo sabía. Estar con ella era lo que quería. Lauren desprendía esa calma... era inteligente, tenía un sentido del humor especial que le encantaba, era muy guapa, era bondadosa, era noble y se entendía de maravillas con ella. Lauren no era un reto, era la persona perfecta para alguien como ella. Y Lauren la amaba, eso también lo sabía. Y en el sexo conectaban perfectamente. El sexo con ella era algo que revisar. Se rio por lo evidente, aunque se intentó calmar. El sexo puede ser una trampa, el sexo no lleva a ninguna parte si la persona no cumple tus espectativas. Joder! pero que maldito buen sexo. Pero su cara cambió cuando recreó el sexo con ella. No era sexo, era algo más, era sexo con amor o amor con sexo. Era hacer el amor siempre. Y las horas sin sexo, el tiempo de mirarse, el tiempo de no hacer nada. Eso también era importante.

No tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo encajar o manejar a esas personas que no eran personas. Que podían matarla o utilizarla como a un muñeco. Pero… ya se las apañaría. Siempre lo había hecho, ahora el reto era mayor, pero no imposible. Porque si la normalidad la aburría, tenía que aceptar la anormalidad como mejor opción, ¿no?.

Mar vio abrirse ante ella un mundo de posibilidades, de conocimiento y de seres muy diferentes. Como poco, Tamsin le podría explicar la verdad sobre las walkirias que habrían hecho alucinar a Wagner o a su madre. Y Dyson o Hale o Amanda o cualquier otro, el pasado que los libros de historia no contaban. Imaginarse poder hablar con alguien que vivió en el siglo IV dc, cuando la caída del imperio romano y el despliegue de las tribus del norte. O alguien que hubiera conocido la época de Carlomagno. La baja edad media, la inquisición. Alguien contemporáneo a Michelangelo cuando pintó la Sixtina... Pero por encima de eso estaba Lauren. Mar sonrió ante la imagen en su cabeza de esa mujer guiándola tres grados a la derecha en el billar. Recordó cómo al abrir un cajón en su casa de Barcelona encontró una camiseta con la foto de la cala donde habían estado, estampada en ella la frase "Y al noveno día apareció Mar". Mar se durmió tranquila y profundamente. Porque no decidía quedarse con Lauren sólo por amor, sino por sí misma.

Fiel a su estilo para consigo y los demás, no renunciaba a ser ella misma para estar con Lauren. Sino que quería ser ella más que nunca para estar con Lauren. Su madre hubiera estado orgullosa de ella. Sí, tenía que llamar a su madre, quizás visitarla a Múnich también.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aparece Bo y las cosas empiezan a coger una dinámica**

* * *

**COMPLEJO DE LA LUZ**

Lauren estaba en el laboratorio, haciendo un trabajo de rutina sentada delante de su compañero, el microscpio. Hacía dos días que Mar se había ido. Sólo recibió algunos mensajes diciéndole que estaba bien, que se había ido de senderismo a Algonkin, y que no se preocupara. Ella estaba nerviosa, la huida de Mar, aunque comprensible, la dejaba en un mar de dudas. ¿Volvería? Y más aún, ¿volvería para estar las dos juntas? Lauren se imaginaba estar con ella y su cara resplandecía. Veía un futuro, algo que jamás vio y que nunca envidió porque no sabía que eso fuera posible. La noche anterior se masturbó. Su cuerpo estuvo caliente todo el día, evitó hacerlo en el laboratorio y esperó llegar a su casa. Lauren no entendía esa necesidad tan evidente. Quizás los años de abstinencia cuando Nadia estaba en su burbuja, ahora le explotaban con urgencia. Quizás fue por Bo, que hizo despertar su libido de una manera increíble. Cuando estaba con Bo tenían sexo todos los días. Lauren sonrió con el recuerdo. Ella estaba agotada por sus maratones y porque al mismo tiempo tenía que trabajar, a veces más de 8 horas al día, con lo cual no le quedaba tiempo para darse un respiro. Bo era una amante increible, pero con Mar era mejor. Mejor porque era humana, mejor porque eran similares y por supuesto la atraía una barbaridad. Con Mar, Lauren no tenía que esforzarse para estar a su altura, simplemente sexo entre iguales y eso la relajaba para poder disfrutar mejor. Pero Lauren reconocía que con Bo aprendió a dejarse ir, a conocer mejor su cuerpo y sus reacciones y a proporcionar placer a la otra sin límites. Quizás a causa de eso, compró los juguetes en el sex shop. Los observó y calibró sus posibilidades deleitándose de la variedad de opciones que ofrecían y cómo reaccionaría Mar cuando los probaran. Quizás su creciente apetito sexual era debido a que su instinto por procrear iba en aumento. Aunque dos mujeres teniendo sexo no podían engendrar, de momento, Lauren era muy consciente que la fisiología femenina eso no lo sabía, o no lo tenía en cuenta. Y estadísticamente hablando, para el cuerpo, cuantos más coitos se tenían, más posibilidades de embarazo había.

― Ei! Hola Lauren! ―Bo apareció de golpe por la puerta y avanzó hacia ella. Quería comprobar cómo estaba de ánimos su doctora y pasar un rato con ella, ya que sabía que Mar se había ido por unos días. Lauren se ruborizó de sus pensamientos al saber que Bo podía leer en esos momentos su aura. Dios! Qué inoportuna! Pensó para sí misma. Bo llegó a su altura y le tocó suavemente el brazo.

― ¿Cómo va todo? ―dijo Bo apoyándose con el codo sobre la mesa, muy cerca de Lauren y mirándola con sus ojos traviesos.

― Bien, yo… acabo de… poner estas muestras y terminaré pronto― Bo, evidentemente había comprobado que el aura de Lauren estaba por las nubes cuando entró, y ahora empezaba a bajar. Bo tomó nota mentalmente de eso.

Lauren dejó lo que hacía y la miró.

― Esto es para ti― Bo le tendió una planta, parecía una orquídea pero no del todo.

― Oh! Gracias! Es preciosa! Nunca había visto ninguna _Coclearia splendis, _comunmente llamada Flor de las Emociones. ¿De qué se alimenta ésta?

― El que me la vendió me dijo que de tierra no orgánica y carne de cualquier tipo, pero no come mucho. Ah! Y sobretodo no la riegues con agua. Prefiere Coca-Cola o soda y le gusta mucho el tequila y el Bourbon.

― Vaya, vaya... ¿tienes gustos caros, eh, pequeña? ―le dijo Lauren a la planta.

― ¿Por qué se llama Flor de las Emociones?―preguntó Bo mirando a la planta también.

― Porque sus flores cambian de color dependiendo de las emociones de las personas que hay a su alrededor. Es fascinante, ¿no crees?

― Mmm, ¿como estás? Por lo de Mar, quiero decir.

― No lo sé. A ratos creo que bien, porque ella volverá y todo irá bien... y a ratos ―y miró al techo―no tanto. No sé como estoy,―dijo por fin con mirada triste― creo que me precipité contándoselo a Mar tan rápido. Estará muerta de miedo, no querrá estar conmigo o se fugará a su país sin decirme nada. Y luego Amanda la mandará matar y...

― Shsss basta ya―la cortó Bo, evitando que subiera por la espiral del autoflagelamiento y la intentó calmar poniéndole una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro― Mar debe estar pensando. No ha huído a su país, eso es buena señal. Y si se esfuma yo te ayudaré a encontrarla, ¿ok?

― ¿Por qué harías eso?

― Porque doctora, lo que vi hace tres días en el Dal, no lo había visto nunca. Y lo que he visto al entrar ahora… tu aura era deslumbrante. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que estabas pensando en ella. ¿Me equivoco?

― No, de hecho no dejo de pensar en ella cada segundo y mis muestras de Petri, también. Y si sigo así, Amanda me despedirá por incompetente. ― y con eso, Lauren se rió con una mueca de lo absurdo y evidente que era todo.

― ¿Tan buena es en la cama? ¿Mejor que yo? ―Bo la pinchaba para animarla.

― Mmm, diferente. Tú eras muy buena Bo, pero ella es... Sí, ella es realmente muy buena. ¿Contenta?

― Tú también eras buena― dijo Bo mirando las manos de Lauren― de hecho, muy buena― y alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

― ¿A sí? ― sonrió Lauren― Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para incorporarlo en mi Curriculum Vitae.

Bo le dio un ligero azote en el culo mientras le decía― No tienes ni idea de lo buena que eres― y siguió― aunque en estos momentos prefiero la cantidad a la calidad, y sobre todo no mezclar sentimientos y sexo y huir del drama! A fin de cuentas soy un súcubo, y quiero disfrutar siéndolo.

― Tú eres más que sólo un súcubo ―le contestó Lauren.

― ¿Vamos a ver una peli mala en tu casa cuando termines, en plan amigas? Manos en los bolsillos, lo juro! ― le propuso divertida Bo.

― ¿Tiene que ser forzosamente mala?―preguntó Lauren.

― Nooo, puede ser buena si quieres.―resopló con infinita paciencia Bo―Aunque si es mala te ríes más. La finalidad de ver una peli con una amiga no es ver la peli en sí para analizar el trabajo del director o los actores, o si tiene buen guión o si los planos son los adecuados. La finalidad es...

― Sí, ya lo sé.―intervino Lauren cortando la explicación de Bo―Sólo te pinchaba porque no pillas del todo mi sentido del humor de super genio―respondió Lauren guiñándole el ojo.

**APARTAMENTO DE LAUREN**

Bo y Lauren estaban en su apartamento comiendo palomitas sin reírse de la comedia que veían. Bo, de vez en cuando miraba a su ex. Ella era hermosa, ella la atraía. Quería comérsela y desnudarla en el sofá. O al revés, no importaba el orden, pero sólo dijo:

― Lauren, la quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Al rato, Lauren entendió. La quiero mucho, pero es más que eso. La quiero del todo. Y si huye de mi vida por culpa de los Fae me iré con ella. No la quiero dejar escapar. Siento que es ahora o nunca.

― Y ella es inteligente y según me ha contado Kenzi habla un montón de idiomas, y ha ido a la universidad... y… es más como tú.

― ¿Como yo? ¿En qué?

― Yo no acabé la secundaria y ella es Licenciada.

― Bo, yo no valoro a las personas por sus diplomas.

― Ya, ya lo sé. Pero ella está a tu nivel intelectual...

― Bueno, quizás.. sí. Pero Bo, eso no es todo... Bo, tú me gustabas. Yo te gustaba y cuando por fin estábamos juntas todo se torció. Todo fue mal. Y ahora que no estamos juntas...

― Me alegro por ti, siempre lo he sabido. Y―se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Lauren― estoy bien con eso. Me gusta Mar. Y si las cosas con Amanda se tuercen, dímelo y yo lo arreglo―dijo Bo.

― Mar sabe usar espadas, supongo que a las malas, sabría qué hacer si las cosas se ponen...peligrosas―dijo Lauren sin dejar de comer palomitas y mirar la pantalla.

― ¿Mar sabe usar espada? ―se incorporó Bo asombrada.

― Sí, desde joven practica esgrima.

― Ja, ja, ja! Lauren! ¿Te das cuenta?

― Sí, me doy cuenta.―dijo Lauren seriamente y siguió comiendo palomitas―Me gustan las mujeres que usan armas. Y qué! Yo uso bisturís!

― Me gusta aún más tu chica. Creo que si se queda contigo la llevaré conmigo en alguna misión.

― Ni hablar! Si tenemos niños no quiero que corra ningún peligro!

― ¿Niños? ¿Tan pronto?

― No lo sé. Quizás... pero Bo, no la metas en líos.

― Ok, ok... ―se acurrucó de nuevo Bo, la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Lauren―Pero Bo ya se imaginaba a su nueva compañera armada con una larga y potente espada. Era sexy, era inteligente y seguro que le gustaba la acción.

― Bo... oigo tu mente, sé lo que estás pensando. Si usas tus poderes en ella y te la follas, te mato, ¿ok?―dijo riendo Lauren.

― Ok, vaaale. Una tiene derecho a pensar, ¿no? Tu novia es un encanto y es caliente. Y yo soy una súcubo, ¿qué quieres que haga?―le contestó Bo contenta de haber hecho reir a su ex, por fin.

― Bo, si le pones la mano encima...

― Será lo último que haga mi mano... ok, oído. ¿Pero sabes? Cuando alguien está en monogamia ya no me interesa. Además su aura sólo brilla contigo. Te juro que no la tocaré.

― Esta peli no tiene argumento, es horrible! ―resopló Lauren.


	11. Capítulo 11

**REGRESO DE MAR**

Mar regresó de su retiro, con los músculos de las piernas agarrotados de tanto andar, pero la mente clara, depejada y llena de determinación. Estaba feliz y eufórica. Llamó a Lauren cuando llegó al hotel y le preguntó si podían verse esa misma tarde.

―¿Patinar? ¿Quieres ir a patinar esta tarde? ―contestó Lauren incrédula por la extraña propuesta de Mar.

―Sí, es una de las cosas que quería hacer cuando viniera a Canadá. Patinar sobre hielo en el país del hielo. Suena tópico, pero me hace mucha ilusión―Lauren tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Mar quería patinar, no dijo lo que se esperaba Lauren, algo como: ¿quedamos para hablar? O... Lauren mañana cojo un avión de regreso a Barcelona, quédate en tu mundo y yo volveré al mio. O... cualquier otra cosa! Pero no, patinar. Mar quería patinar. Y Lauren aceptó.

Entraron en las instalaciones de un enorme Pabellón, dónde les advirtieron que cerrarían pronto. A Mar no le importó, de hecho lo había previsto así. Quería la pista para ellas solas, aunque sólo fueran diez minutos. Alquilaron los patines y caminaron hacia la pista, donde había ya muy poca gente en esos momentos. Lauren fue la primera en entrar y empezó a tantear la superficie haciendo pequeños círculos con los pies para probar el deslizamiento de los patines. Mar, al entrar hizo lo mismo. Se miraron y se sonrieron.

―¡Vamos! ―la espoleó Mar―Las dos empezaron a impulsarse con brazos y piernas para ir más rápido. Se retaban para ver quién era más veloz. Lauren quería dejar alto su país canadiense y Mar quería demostrar que sabía patinar tan bien como cualquiera. A ratos patinaban cogidas de la mano, se cayeron unas cuantas veces y se rieron. A ratos iban juntas y a ratos se perseguían.

Lauren estaba descansando apoyada en la barra protectora que delimitaba la pista, mirando como se acercaba su novia velozmente. Mar fue hacia ella y frenó con un golpe seco de patín, justo a su lado. Cuando Mar dejó de jadear por el esfuerzo la miró y dijo con la mirada seria:

―¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

―¿Qué? ―contestó Lauren desconcertada, y aunque tenía claro lo que quería contestar, sólo dijo con una sonrisa:

―Sólo si me atrapas antes de llegar al otro lado de la pista.―Y se lanzó disparada como una hábil jugadora de hockey, lanzando sus largas piernas e impulsándose con los brazos. Mar se quedó clavada en su sitio por dos segundo, aturdida por lo inesperado de la reaación de su novia, pero enseguida se lanzó a la persecución. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Las dos mujeres lo estaban dando todo en su carrera, la mirada fija adelante, los brazos balanceándose y las piernas corriendo más que patinar. Poco antes de llegar Lauren al final de la pista, en un intento desesperado, Mar cogió a su novia por la cintura. Chocando las dos con violencia contra la valla protectora. Se quedaron quietas unos segundo, Lauren apoyada en la valla, resoplando. Mar detrás, cogiéndola por la cintura y jadeando igualmente. Luego Lauren se giró y Mar no la soltó, todavía.

―Sí―dijo segura de sí misma Lauren.

―¿Sí, por qué te he atrapado?

―No exactamente. Me atrapaste hace tiempo. Y... ahora debes besarme―dijo Lauren radiante.

Mar, no sólo la besó, sino que la levantó del suelo en un abrazo, mientras rodaba en círculos por la pista.

―¡Nos vamos a caer!―gritó Lauren partiéndose de risa―Mar se reía también y cayeron las dos al suelo.

―Eso por no besarme como es debido―dijo Lauren―tumbada en el suelo y riendo todavía.

―Ahora lo arreglo―se abalanzó sobre Lauren, la miró a los ojos y le dió un gran beso, Lauren la agarró por la nuca para dar más intensidad al beso. Y se besaron por las horas que habían estado separadas y por el tiempo que estarían juntas a partir de ahora.

―Creo que tengo el culo empapado y frío―dijo Lauren.

―Y yo creo que tengo mojada otra zona del cuerpo.―se rieron de nuevo y con algo de esfuerzo lograron levantarse.

―Señoras, siento interrumpirlas, pero vamos a cerrar―se oyó una voz a través de la megafonía.

―¿Seguimos la carrera en mi casa?

―¡Eso espero!―y cogidas de la mano abandonaron la pista.

**APARTAMENTO DE LAUREN**

Lauren abrió la puerta de su casa, dejó pasar a Mar y luego cerró la puerta tras ella. Sin mediar palabra la sujetó por los hombros, la miró a los ojos y, con determinación, la arrimó contra la pared.

― He estado dos días preocupada por si te rompías una pierna, o te desangrabas a causa de una conmoción cerebral, sola y perdida en las montañas. O si un animal te atacaba por la noche― se acercó a su boca, la miró y le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, estirándolo después y volviéndolo a morder. Con la lengua recorrió el labio superior, Mar abrió la boca para tirar de ella y succionarla vorazmente. Sin soltarla de los hombros empujó con sus caderas, más fuerte, a Mar contra la pared. Sin dejar de besarla pasó los dedos por debajo de su camiseta y se la sacó rápidamente por arriba. Mar se dejaba hacer, con la mirada encendida. Le desabrochó el sujetador, casi con violencia y lo tiró al suelo. Siguió besándola y le desabrochó el pantalón, lo justo para introducir su mano derecha mientras apoyaba la izquierda contra la pared a la altura de la cabeza de Mar. Introdujo la mano debajo de sus bragas deleitándose ante la reacción de Mar que estaba jadeando por anticipado. Mar no mentía, estaba aún empapada. Dos dedos de Lauren recorrieron el perímetro exterior de la inundación, con exquisita suavidad pero con firmeza. Mar avanzó sus caderas contra esa mano intrépida y cerró los ojos.

―No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado estos días. Estabas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo― dijo Lauren, mientras introducía dos dedos en su interior, y con el pulgar apretaba, ahora, sin piedad el clítoris de Mar, que empezaba a coger volúmen y dureza. Mar jadeaba y se empujaba aún más contra Lauren.

― ¡Joder! ―Mar sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna y bajaba hasta sus piernas, debilitándolas. ―¡Dios!

Mar subía muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Lauren sonrió y aceleró sus movimientos manuales, más fuerte, más rápido. Mirando fijamente la expresión de Mar que respiraba con dificultad. Mar casi no tuvo timpo de pensar que llegaba al clímax cuando su cuerpo se estremeció en convulsiones inconexas. Lauren casi no tuvo tiempo de apretarse más contra ella para sujetarla e impedir que cayera al suelo. Sólo lo consiguió clavando su rodilla y usando la presión de sus muslos contra el cuerpo debilitado de Mar.

Con algo más de sentido del equilibrio, Mar se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con los ojos aún cerrados. Sintió unas lágrimas caer por su mejilla.

―¡Dios! Lauren, eso fue muy intenso...

Lauren se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla mojada.

―No sólo intenso, es... tú me llevas a sitios donde sólo hay vacío... es algo muy hermoso, muy... profundo― Lauren se acercó más a ella y la besó. Se quedaron así, en silencio unos minutos. Mar recobrando su respiración normal y Lauren conmovida por su necesidad casi violenta de poseer a Mar.

―¿Subimos arriba a por el segundo asalto? ―preguntó Lauren.

―Mmm... genial! ¿Cuantos tienes pensados?

―Ahora son las 9:30h pm, creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para dos o tres más.

―¡Ah! ¡Bien! O... ¿cuatro o cinco? ―contestó Mar riéndose mientras se incorporaba. Agarrada por detrás a la cintura de Lauren, subieron juntas las escaleras.

_**Unos asaltos después**_

Lauren se sentía poderosa esa noche, se sentía segura y amada. Las dos mujeres descansaban desnudas y abrazadas en la cama. Lauren tumbada boca abajo sobre su novia con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, mientras le acariciaba el pecho y el costado. Mar le recorría la espalda, ocasionalmente el culo y le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza, mientras le contaba su experiencia recorriendo el parque Algonkin.

―Debe ser espectacular contemplar los colores del otoño. ¿Iremos juntas más adelante?

―¡Claro que sí! Es casi un deporte nacional ver el cambio de hoja de los árboles. Los canadienses nacen con un abrigo de pluma de ganso bajo un brazo, una canoa en el otro y una hoja de arce tapando sus partes―Y se rieron de la broma las dos.

―¡Ah, y no te olvides de los patines sobre hielo en los pies!―remató Mar.

Al cabo de un rato Mar dijo:

―Creo que el cabezal de tu cama es muy útil para fijar esposas―y señaló con la mirada las esposas que aun colgaban de la barra de madera del cabezal.

―Es la primera vez que lo uso para esposar a nadie. Y reconozco que sí, es muy útil. Sobretodo para obligarte a estarte quieta― Lauren agarró la mano que le acariciaba la espalda y la llevó a la almohada, justo por encima de la cabeza de Mar, cogió la otra mano y las juntó, luego la besó, echando todo su peso sobre su novia.

―¿Has pensado en poner un dosel arriba? Se podrían pasar unas cuerdas por él y podrías inmobilizarme los brazos. O mejor, te ato yo. Eso me gustaría―dijo Mar cuando separaron sus labios.

―Mmm... ¿y cómo lo harías? ―preguntó Lauren sensualmente mordiéndole un pezón. Mar la miró intensamente.

―Ven. Siéntate. ¿Tienes un pañuelo largo?―Lauren le indicó el tercer cajón de la cómoda, justo frente la cama. Mar se levantó, abrió el cajón y extrajo un pañuelo de seda negro. Se quedó con él en la mano acariciándolo y mirando seria a Lauren, con la cabeza ladeada.

―Ponte de rodillas, justo en el centro de la cama, con la espalda recta.―Lauren obedeció. Ahora era Mar la que quería dominar el juego y a Lauren le pareció excitante.

―Eres hermosa...―Mar avanzó lentamente hacia ella, trepó sobre la cama y se colocó frente a la rubia.

―¿Confías en mi?―dijo ahora sonriéndole.

―Sí, absolutamente―Mar le colocó el pañuelo sobre los ojos y lo ató por detrás de la cabeza con un fuerte nudo.

―Bien, ahora quédate quieta―Y Mar se alejó de la cama. Había absoluto silencio en la habitación. Lauren no entendendía todavía el juego. Un rato después preguntó:

―¿Dónde estás?

―Aquí―la voz llegó de su derecha, de unos dos metros de distancia.

―¿Qué haces?

―Contemplándote―silencio otra vez.

―Realmente creo que sería buena idea comprar un dosel.―ahora la voz de Mar se oía detrás―Podría atar tus manos y pasar la cuerda por arriba y tu cuerpo quedaría colgado de tus brazos. ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo imaginas?

―Sí.

―Podría ponerme detrás tuyo y lamerte la espalda y tu cabeza colgaría hacia adelante. O podría lamerte los pechos y tu cabeza caería hacia atrás. Recitaba lentamente Mar mientras andaba por la habitación mirando a Lauren que intentaba seguir su voz con los ojos vendados. Lauren tragó saliva ante la escena perfectamente real que estaba imaginando al dictado de Mar.

―Suspendida de tus brazos me pondría detrás y te abriría un poco las piernas―Lauren inconscientemente abrió un poco las piernas y su cuerpo bajó ligeramente. Lo estaba oyendo todo y lo sentía todo como si fuera real. La voz se acercó y Lauren notó que la cama bajaba, Mar se estaba acercando. De nuevo, silencio. Lauren notó una mano que le recorrió despacio la espalda.

―Tienes una espalda preciosa...―la mano bajó por un hombro, luego otra mano por el otro. Notó el cuerpo de Mar pegarse a su espalda en su misma posición, bajó por sus bíceps, presionándolos―Me encantan tus brazos...―sintió que Mar llegaba hasta sus manos, las agarró y las juntó por la espalda. Sintió un clic, la había esposado. Luego sin notar cambio alguno en la posición de su novia, sintió una mano que empezó a recorrer su torso, a acunar su pecho. Otra mano iba libre recorriendo su vientre, luego subió buscando y acariciando un pezón, luego el otro. Su respiración iba en aumento y Lauren se apoyó en el cuerpo de Mar, amando la presión que ejercía Mar sobre ella, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Luego notó algo húmedo que trazaba círculos en su lóbulo izquierdo y bajaba hasta morder su omoplato. Lauren se iba encendiendo por momentos, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó sólo a sentir. Notó otra mano que recorría su muslo derecho, empezó por encima de la rodilla y fue subiendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, se quedó allí sólo un instante, lo justo para recorrer de una lenta pasada su sexo empapado. Con el contacto, Lauren sintió que estaba palpitando y apretó los músculos pélvicos para retener la mano. Poco más podía hacer, si no hubiera tenido las manos atadas a la espalda hubiera obligado a esa mano a quedarse más tiempo. La mano se escabulló y Lauren suspiró de frustración. Luego sintió el contacto de un dedo húmedo en sus labios, otro dedo se sumó y se introdujeron en su boca. Lauren los acogió ansiosa, succionándolos. Sentir su propio sabor y humedad en esos dedos la excitó aún más. Como un resorte Lauren se hundió más sobre el colchón y sus caderas oscilaban, retorciéndose en busca de algo que no encontraba. Lauren oyó la respiración de Mar acelerarse y sintió las caderas de su amante empujar sobre sus nalgas. Sintió los dientes clavarse en sus hombros y acogió el dolor con un breve gemido. No quería que eso terminara y al mismo tiempo quería calmar el creciente dolor en su sexo. Los dedos escaparon de su boca con un chasquido y luego los notó en un pezón. Luego dos brazos la abrazaron y unas manos le apretaron el vientre. Mar estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar sus propios movimientos pélvicos y las dos mujeres se balanceaban una contra la otra, mientras sólo se oían sus respiraciones.

Sin previo aviso la mano derecha dejó de sostenerla y bajó hasta su pubis. El pulgar rodeó su clítoris con precisión. Lauren aulló y bajó del todo sobre sus piernas, lo más abiertas posible que pudo en esa posición, su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia adelante pero el brazo izquierdo de Mar la sostuvo hasta erguir de nuevo su posición. Se sumaron dos dedos más que abrieron sus labios, presionaban sobre su entrada y se hundían dentro. Lauren encontró la posición para no caerse y acompañar el movimiento de los dedos que avanzaban en su interior. Sus caderas empujaban hacia delante, se hundían hacia atrás y sus músculos pélvicos se contraían, era una dejadez maravillosa. Era un baile perfectamente coordinado. Si Lauren aun pensaba algo, en esos momentos su cabeza dejó de pensar. Todo su cuerpo vibraba. Dejó de notar cualquier contacto, dejó de notar los dedos en su interior o incluso el brazo de Mar que la sostenía, sólo sentía placer en cada célula de su cuerpo. Sólo se sintió levitar durante mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que la cegó una explosión.

Poco rato después...

Lauren abrió los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, ni cuanto rato había pasado. Notó su cuerpo boca abajo sobre el colchón y Mar encima suyo acariciándole un hombro y besando el otro. Luego oyó que Mar le decía:

―¿Cariño, tienes vecinos? Porque si es así, quizas llamen a la policía―Lauren ya podía ver, no tenía los ojos vendados y sus manos volvían a estar libres. Pero estaba aturdida.

―¿Por... por qué lo dices?

―Por tus gritos.

―¿Yo he gritado?

―¿No te oíste?

―No. No recuerdo ni haber caído sobre la cama. De verdad―resopló Lauren― no lo recuerdo... pero no me importa―y sonrió feliz. Mar creía que Lauren, por su respiración tranquila, se había dormido cuando oyó que dijo:

―¿Te importa si no me caso de blanco?

―No, para nada.

―Es por cambiar de color, me recordaría la bata de laboratorio y aunque me encanta mi bata, no lo creo adecuado para nuestra boda.

―Te amo. ¿Te lo había dicho? ―fue lo último que dijo Lauren antes de quedar dormida.

―Yo también te amo― Tener un dosel sería buena idea.


	12. Capítulo 12

**11:00 AM. DE LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, APARTAMENTO DE LAUREN**

Unos gritos llamándola desde el salón la despertaron. Era la voz de Bo. Lauren se incorporó de golpe y vio a Mar dormida a su lado. Confundida salió de la cama, buscó una bata para cubrirse y bajó las escaleras. Se encontró con Bo que se disponía a subir las escaleras.

― ¡Bo! ¿Qué haces aquí?― dijo Lauren mientras bajaba.

Bo la esperó abajo apoyada en el pasamanos de la escalera.

― ¿Que, qué hago? Habíamos quedado esta mañana para las pruebas en tu laboratorio, no te acuerdas?― Lauren la miraba sin entender. Todavía estaba despertando.

― Muy bien! ¿Qué día es hoy, Lauren?― preguntó Bo pacientemente.

― Hoy … es sáb …Oh... ¡es sábado! ¿Qué hora es? ―exclamó la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras.

― Las 11 de la mañana. Te he llamado como unas tres veces y te he manadao como unos cuatro mensajes. Pero como no contestabas me he preocupado y...― Bo vio una camiseta y un sujetador en el suelo, cerca de la puerta―¿Y esto de quién es?― Bo se agachó, cogió el sujetador y lo balanceó burlonamente. Se paseó por la habitación con el sujetador todavía en la mano y lo depositó sobre el sofá.

― O te dedicas ahora a ligar con mujeres los viernes por la noche. Por cierto, si es así, muy mal. Podrías haberme invitado a cazar juntas, o yo diría que Mar ha vuelto de su retiro... espiritual.― y ahora Bo alzó más la voz― y en este momento está arriba, en tu cama, sin camiseta ni sujetador.

― ¡Bo! ¡Calla! Que aún duerme. Voy a cambiarme― Lauren dudó entre hacer un café o subir darse una ducha rápida.

― No estoy durmiendo― Mar apareció por las escaleras, descalza y con una camiseta que le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

― ¡Buenos días!―dijo al llegar al salón―Me muero de hambre.

― No me extraña, mucho ejercicio ayer por la noche, supongo― dijo Bo con una medio sonrisa, sentándose en un taburete de la cocina.

― Mmm, yo... siempre tengo hambre cuando me despierto― se excusó Mar con cierto apuro.

― Bueno días, ¿café?―Lauren le dio un beso cariñoso, le pellizcó discretamente el culo y se giró hacia la cafetera.

― ¡Bo!―gritó Mar. Los ojos de Bo eran azules y su piel se incendió.

― ¡Bo!―se acercó Lauren―¡Bó! Mírame, mírame! Bo hacía esfuerzos por mirar de dónde procedía la voz que le gritaba. Lauren le sostuvo su cabeza en un intento para que Bo la enfocara.

― Bo...―ahora Lauren lo intentó con una voz calmada―Bo, cierra los ojos, por favor―Bo obedeció, cerró los ojos y su piel se normalizó. Al abrirlos de nuevo su mirada era de su precioso marrón habitual.

― Lo siento. No he podido contenerme― y se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la encimera.

― No pasa nada. No lo puedes prevenir. Es como un estornudo, cuando empiezas no lo puedes parar, ni evitar cerrar los ojos. O como un orgasmo― dijo Mar sin darle importancia.

Lauren encendió la cafetera y se sentó delante de Bo, pero miró a Mar que se sentó a su lado.

― Quizás sea algo como tú dices, pero lo que está claro es que debo examinar tus células― se dirigió a Bo― quizás ha habido una mutación que provoca esta nueva reacción― Lauren estaba elucubrando qué tipo de pruebas realizaría primero, y qué tipo después, para descartar enzimas catalizadores de otra especie que se hubieran podido mezclar con la bioquímica súcubo. Cogió su tablet y empezó a teclear unas pautas. De golpe se sintió inspirada y su mente hervía. Las dos mujeres observaban, mientras Lauren, sin prestarles atención seguía escribiendo fórmulas y letras incomprensibles. Esto era lo que más le fascinaba de su trabajo. Partir de datos aparentemente inconexos y sin sentido, reunir las piezas y llegar a la solución, cuanto más simple, mejor. Bo y Mar se miraron y sonrieron.

― Esto...― se levantó Mar― voy a buscar algo comestible.

― Te ayudo― se levantó Bo, contenta de poder hacer algo más que mirar cómo trabajaba el genio de la ciencia.

― Aquí hay cereales,― y abrió un armario― galletas y poco más― dijo Bo.

― La nevera tampoco es que sea demasiado esperanzadora― contestó Mar.

― Hay queso, pavo, puerta nevera, tercer estante, derecha― recitó Lauren sin alzar la vista ni dejar de escribir.

― ¡Gracias, C3PO!―contestó Mar y se rió con Bo.

Pusieron un plato al lado de Lauren con su desayuno, y Mar y Bo se sentaron a comer en el sofá, dejando a la rubia en sus cosas.

― Normalmente me controlo mejor―dijo Bo mordisqueando un trozo de queso.

― Es impactacte y alucinante verte en acción―Mar tragó un trozo de pavo.

― Cuando entras en el mundo Fae ya no te sorprendes de nada―siguió Bo con un trozo de pan―De hecho, creía que ahora estaba mejor después de tres años de conocer mis poderes.

― No te preocupes, eres un súcubo. Pero... ¿Quién se conoce con sólo tres años de experiencia? Tienes centenares para aprenderte, ¿no? No tengas prisa―y la miró con una sonrisa franca. ―Lauren está aquí para arreglarlo―y miró a su novia que en esos momentos tenía la cabeza levantada y las estaba mirando.

Bo se quedó mirando a la rubia, le sonrio y pensó que su calma era buena para Lauren. Por primera vez se sentía bien, pensando que Lauren estaba con otra mujer, que no era ella y que la hacía feliz.

Mientras ocurría eso, una planta que estaba en la mesilla del sofá, giró una de sus hojas hacia Mar que tenía entre sus dedos un trozo de pavo.

― Dale un poco―dijo tranquilamente Bo― ¡No! A la hoja, no. Pónselo sobre la tierra, ella ya la cogerá cuando quiera.

― ¡Ah! ¡Que gracioso!―exclamó Mar, mientras dejaba un poco de carne sobre el tiesto―y las dos se rieron.

Lauren se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Mar, mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura.

― Bien, ya he acabado. ¿Mar, vienes con nosotras?

― ¿A tu laboratorio?

― Sí, ¿te apetece conocer dónde trabajo? Además, te necesito para que me ayudes con algunos tests. He de confeccionar una tabla de referencia y como Bo es tan receptiva a nuestras auras, lo mejor será empezar con eso.

― Sí, claro―y le cogió la cara para darle un beso breve, pero intenso. Lauren se quedó aturdida. ¡Era tan buena besadora su mujer! Siempre conseguía marearla. Su mujer... sería su mujer. Y la certeza de esa sensación la hinchó de felicidad.


	13. Capítulo 13

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS EN EL COMPLEJO DE LA LUZ**

Las tres mujeres avanzaban por los pasillos, Mar andaba mirándolo todo. A simple vista le parecía un edificio normal, elegante, clásico pero sobrio, sin ornamentos innecesarios. Los agentes de seguridad las saludaban a su paso. Lauren paró a una mujer que caminaba hacia ellas y le preguntó:

― ¿Hola Helena, está Amanda en su despacho?

―Hola Lauren, Bo― y miró detenidamente a Mar― Sí, está en su depacho.

―Gracias.

Siguieron hasta llegar a las puertas cerradas del laboratorio. Lauren introdujo su tarjeta, tecleó el código, puso su mano en el lector y las puertas correderas se abrieron.

― Entrad vosotras, yo tengo que ver a Amanda un momento, pero vuelvo en seguida―se acercó a Mar acariciándole el brazo―¿Todo bien?―Bo entró en la sala que tan bien conocía.

―Sí, muy bien.

―Te amo.

―Y yo más―Lauren le sonrió y se fue por el mismo pasillo.

Delante de la puerta del Ash respiró hondo y entró. Había llegado la hora de decirle que sí, que quería estar con su amor y que se iban a casar. No sabía donde ni de qué color. Pero se iban a casar y tendrían una vida juntas.

―Hola Lauren.―Amanda estaba sentada tras una gran mesa de roble maciza, pocos papeles encima de la mesa, pero mucha tecnología. Un ordenador de sobremesa, un portátil, tres pantallas, tres tipos diferentes de teléfono y una caja de mandos que Lauren creyó, era para tener contacto directo con algunos Fae muy concretos―Siéntate.

Lauren obedeció y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Amanda se levantó, la rodeó y se sento frente suyo. Vestía, como siempre, impecable.

― ¿A qué debo tu visita?

― Supongo que ya lo sabes―dijo Lauren sin rodeos.

― Sí, lo supongo. Sólo que quiero que me lo digas tú.

― Mar está en el laboratorio con Bo. Querías conocerla. Pues aquí está. No es así como quería hacerlo, quería avisarla antes, pero me va a ayudar con las pruebas de Bo.

― Pues avísala, y si quiere venir hoy estaré aquí hasta las 5:00 pm, sino el lunes a primera hora tengo libre hasta las 10:00 am.

― ¿Ya has empezado con la súcubo?

― Empiezo hoy.

― ¿Y cuál es tu teoría?

― Hasta que no tenga el resultado de los primeros tests no puedo conjeturar nada.

― Bien. Hazme saber tus avances tan pronto como puedas.

― Antes lo sabrá Bo.

Amanda acercó su cuerpo a Lauren y le tocó la rodilla en son de paz.

― Lauren, yo no soy el enemigo. Entiendo tu prudencia reticente, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

― Amanda,―suspiró Lauren―la confianza es algo que se gana con el tiempo, no con un mandato.

― Y yo no te ordeno que me tengas confianza. Sólo espero que con el tiempo así sea.

¿Por qué era tan arisca esta mujer? ¿Tanto daño le habían hecho? Se preguntó Amanda cuando Lauren se hubo marchado.

Lauren entró en el laboratorio y le contó a Mar la situación.

― No tengo ningún problema en hablar con tu jefa. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

― Ninguna. Sé tú misma, pero es una política y siempre sabe más de lo que dice.

― No te preocupes, los políticos son mi especialidad, los veo a diario. ―quiso tranquilizarla Mar.

Lauren y Bo empezaron con las pruebas y cuando ya llevaban dos horas, Lauren se impacientó.

― Mar tarda mucho... creo que mientras te vistes iré a ver qué pasa.

― Ok, doc―pero al pasar por su lado, Bo la cogió del brazo.―Te quiero.

― ¿Qué?

― Que te quiero, me gustas.

― ¡Bo! Por favor... no empieces, yo no puedo...

― ¡Oh! No, no, no. Me gusta haber convertido nuestra relación en algo mejor. Me siento a gusto, aunque verme desnuda ya no te encienda como antes. Sólo que me gusta tenerte como amiga y compañera. Y... para mí es importante.

Lauren puso su mano cubriendo la de Bo que aún continuaba cogiéndola el brazo. La miró, de esa manera tierna y confiada con que a veces miraba la doctora.

― Yo también te quiero― cogió la mano de Bo y la besó―siempre. Y se marchó en busca de su novia.

Lauren estaba tras la puerta del Ash, dentro se oía una encendida discusión, luego una risa furibunda y más discusión. Lauren decidió entrar sin hacer ruido.

― ¡Oh. No empieces con el sentido común inglés! Os quedásteis con Gibraltar, Menorca, Nueva Escocia, la Bahía de Hudson... ¿sigo? Y el acaparamiento del comercio de esclavos, lo que propició el principio del monopolio comercial en el Caribe, el Atlántico y después el mundo entero. ¿Es eso sentido común? ¡Yo lo llamo pura especulación mercantilista!―gritaba Mar.

― ¡Eso es saber negociar las ventajas que proporciona un criterio comercial obsoleto como el vuestro! ―respondía con igual énfasis Amanda ―¡No fue culpa de Inglaterra que Francia estuviera casi en bancarrota por la sangría de la guerra, además Gran Bretaña se dejó mucho más dinero en esa guerra, sin disponer de las colonias que la abastecían!

― ¡Ja!, ¡muy bonito! Y dejar a ese bastardo Borbón ocupar España era la solución perfecta para quitarla de enmedio y destrozar con ello a la media España que sí quería salir del pozo y unirse al progreso.

― ¡El pozo no era asunto nuestro! ¡Vosotros la echásteis a perder! ¡No estábais unidos!

― ¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros? ―Mar se levantó indignada―El pueblo estaba agonizando, no teníamos líderes. Las mejores mentes huyeron de España al ver la hecatombe. ¡Y no era problema de unidad, sino de presión por dividir y vencer!

Lauren no entendía nada. Su cabeza iba mirando a cada una como en un partido de tenis, sin llegar a ver la pelota.

― Al menos admite que el tratado estuvo adulterado y que no obrásteis como hermanitas de la caridad, salvando el mundo.

― Fue política Mar, en política como en ajedrez no hay piedad si las piezas del contrincante están mal puestas y mal dirigidas.

Mar se sentó de nuevo y se repantingó en su asiento. Ella sabía que Amanda tenía parte de razón, pero nunca lo admitiría abiertamente a un inglés.

― ¡Y yo no soy inglesa! ―sentenció Amanda―¡Ni yo española! ―replicó Mar.

― Sólo estuve en sus filas en ese período de tiempo, como simple embajador, importante sí, pero era una pieza más. Esos reyes no tenían escrúpulos, eran avariciosos, sanguinarios, egoístas y completamente fuera del mundo real. Durante el siglo XIII estuve con los valencianos, en la península ibérica.

― ¿Cuáles, los cristianos o los musulmanes? ―preguntó Mar más calmada.

― Los cristianos.

― Entonces estuviste con los ocupantes.

― Sí.

― _Ergo_ no estabas con los valencianos, estabas con la Corona de Aragón ―corrigió Mar.

― ¡Da igual! ―resopló Amanda. Esa mujer era infinita en el combate verbal...

― ¿Hola? ―se atrevió a pronunciar Lauren cuando por fin hubo un momento de silencio.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―gritaron las dos a la vez.

Lauren no dijo nada, sólo se quedó quieta, de pie, en el mismo sitio. Con cara de poquer y sin atreverse a decir nada más.

Amanda respiró hondo, se levantó, abrió un armario y se sirvió un dedo de whisky―¿Un trago? ―le preguntó a Mar.

― Sí, gracias.

― No es inglés, es escocés―le aclaró Amanda, por si acaso la mujer ponía alguna pega. Amanda miró a Lauren y le enseñó la botella, como preguntándole si quería. Lauren aún con su cara de palo hizo que no con las manos. Estaba alucinada del espectáculo que estaba contemplando.

― Imposible que un buen whisky fuera inglés, lo mejor que tienen los ingleses es el Manchester United ―dijo Mar al levantarse e ir a por su vaso. Chocaron sus bebidas y tragaron de un golpe. Amanda sirvió otro.

― Y los sombreros de la reina―añadió Amanda.

― Con sus perros―continuó Mar. Las dos afirmaron lentamente con la cabeza.

― El gusto por combinar con horrorosa elegancia bolsos y zapatos―le tocó a Amanda seguir.

― El té de las cinco―respondió Mar con una sonrisa.

― Hablar del tiempo... ―siguió la broma Amanda.

― Ja, ja, ja! ―rieron compulsivamente las dos mujeres.

― Hablando de bolsos... he de aclarar que todo empezó con Isabel I. ¡Con un gusto desastroso por los sombreros! ―dijo Amanda.

― ¡Quizás porque no sabía qué tiempo haría ese día! ―se partía de risa Mar.

― No, supongo que no―a Amanda le caían las lágrimas de tanto reir―no sabía si llovería poco o mucho pero tenía un mal humor que si se lo proponía podía hacer que lloviera! Qué carácter!

― Lauren,―Mar se giró a su novia―Amanda conoció a Isabel I de Inglaterra... ―dijo seria y con total admiración. ―¿Era lesbiana? ―preguntó.

― ¿Lesbiana? Qué tontería! Pero bailaba divinamente. Cada día bailaba antes de desayunar.

― ¿Con hombres?

― ¡No! ¡Que va! Con las damas de su corte.

― ¡Lesbiana, seguro! ―sentenció Mar.

― Bien... ―Amanda cerró el armario, serenó su pose y dijo con total aplomo―Mar, tu prometida te espera.

Ya en el pasillo de vuelta al laboratorio las dos mujeres caminaban sin decirse nada. Lauren no pudo aguantarse más.

― ¿Debo preguntar cómo ha ido? ―preguntó Lauren para tantear a Mar.

― Hacía tiempo que no tenía una discusión así, aunque debo reconocer que me he divertido ― Mar andaba pensativa y mirándose los pies― ¿La he fastidiado mucho?

― Yo diría que no. Nunca he visto a Amanda reírse, ni gritar a nadie, y ni mucho menos que nadie le gritara a ella. ¿Estás preparada para las pruebas con Bo?

― Sí, pero me siento un poco mareada por el whisky.

Lauren sonrió para sí misma. Realmente la vida era incierta con cada día que empezaba, pero aceptar las sorpresas era el mejor bálsamo para ser feliz. Deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Mar mientras seguían andando, la acercó a su cuerpo y ahora sí, con una sonrisa abierta le dijo:

― Gracias por recuperar mi bolso, y debería darle también las gracias al ladrón.

_**FIN**_


	14. Epílogo

**_Gracias por los comentarios! Especialmente a Melian76 por las correcciones, sugerencias y el apoyo de esta historia._**

* * *

**4 AÑOS DESPUÉS, APARTAMENTO DE LAUREN Y MAR**

Dentro de tres días nos vamos a vivir a Edimburgo, Escocia. Llevamos dos meses organizando el traslado. Escoger casa para cuatro desde la distancia y sin conocer la ciudad ha sido complicado.

He acabado con el proyecto de los híbridos, pulido todas las deficiencias y ahora el programa está listo. Algo que fue tan fácil de encontrar en su día ha llevado tres años de trabajo, de ensayos, pruebas y errores hasta conseguir la formulación adecuada. El protocolo ya está listo para al menos 23 especies diferentes de Fae.

Los clanes de Escocia me han propuesto que trabaje para ellos durante un tiempo. No es una misión muy compleja, deduzco que puede ocuparme un año, más o menos. Luego en la lista de peticiones para otros proyectos está Argentina, Japón y Australia. El proyecto australiano es el que más me atrae. Se trata de estudiar la telepatía y telequinesis de los aborígenes y determinar sus posibles conexiones Fae. Es un diseño ambicioso y podría durar varios años, dependiendo de los resultados de los primeros tests.

Mar está abajo en el salón, jugando con Ethan y Erika. Los oigo hablar, bueno, hablar es un decir, Mar les habla y ellos la imitan, o inventan las palabras. Ella les habla en lenguas diferentes, dice que así aprenderán más y mejor. Yo tengo mis dudas de que ellos sepan en qué idioma están farfullando, pero admito que cuando los oigo con sus torpes voces me emociono y me sale una sonrisa embobada.

Aunque Ethan es mi hijo biológico se parece a Mar, es extrovertido, besucón y travieso. Erika es más introvertida y en apariencia más tranquila. ¿El por qué? Supongo que aunque el genoma defina unas bases como el color del pelo, la piel, altura, etc. El fenoma y el entorno pueden incidir de una manera más importante, o al menos más amplia en cuanto al comportamiento y la personalidad. Mar tiene otra teoría que a mi me hace reir por lo absurda y tiene poca base científica demostrada, pero ella está convencida de que es cierta y me lo hace saber cada vez que encuentra algún ensayo en internet que corrobora su tesis.

Todo empezó con la inseminación hace tres años. ¿Quién empieza? ¿Quién llevaría a nuestro primer hijo? Yo quería y ella también y eso no era una carrera, ni cuestión de jugárselo a las cartas. Era algo muy importante. Así que Mar propuso una solució neutral. Las dos. ¿Las dos? respondí incrédula. Pero Mar, dije yo, llevar un hijo es algo especial y único, creo que la pareja debe estar por tí en esos meses y soportar las oscilaciones hormonales, las posibles complicaciones, nauseas, incomodidad... Y si yo estoy embarazada me gustaría que tú estuvieras en plenas condiciones físicas y emocionales para reconfortarme y darme aliento ¡y no embarazada e igual de inútil que yo! Por no hablar del posparto y la debilidad que eso comporta. ¡Y atender al bebé! ¿Y si da la casualidad que llevo gemelos, o trillizos y tú también? ¿Quiere niños de golpe? Mar me miró con esos ojos tranquilos, inteligentes y bondadosos y se quedó callada unos instantes. Yo en ese momento ya sabía que había hablado demasiado y que había perdido la batalla aunque estaba convencida de que mis argumentos eran sólidos. Sólo dijo: Yo lo decía porque estaría bien que se criaran juntos, como hermanos y compañeros. Es una de las ventajas de ser dos mujeres en la procreación ¿tres meses de diferencia te parecen bien? Por lo de estar la una para la otra en el momento necesario. Me lo pensaré, contesté yo, no muy convencida. Pero 3 meses de diferencia me parece poco, mejor 4. ¿Mar, te das cuenta del baile hormonal que sufriremos? ¡Cuando yo tenga ganas de sexo tú estarás cansada y cuando las tengas tú yo abriré un libro dando un bostezo! Será una experiencia bonita de vivir, ¿no crees? Sólo dijo por respuesta. Así acepta las cosas Mar, de manera natural y con humor, con confianza y sin miedo. Como cuando la conocí.

Yo propuse concebir a nuestro primer hijo en casa, en nuestra cama, sin clínicas ni doctores. Mar estaba feliz por eso.

Aunque sé que científicamente está demostrado que hay más posibilidades que un óvulo sea fecundado si la mujer está lubricada y excitada de manera natural, no lo hicimos por eso. Sino para hacerlo en un acto de amor, eso nos parecía irrenunciable. Y ahí entra la teoría de Mar del por qué Ethan se parece a ella. El día señalado en mi calendario como el más fértil de mi ciclo trajimos a casa el semen congelado. Pero fue Mar quién quiso realizar el proceso de calentarlo. Mar dijo que subiera y la esperara desnuda en la cama, que ella se encargaba de ponerlo en el inyector dentro del recipiente termo que lo mantendría a 37ºC durante al menos 45 minutos. Mar me contó que allí le dio ánimos a uno de los 14 millones de espermatozoides para que alcanzara la meta. ¿Y a cual? le pregunté yo. Sólo a uno, el mio, respondió ella. ¿Tú tienes uno que es tuyo? le contesté sin entender. Sí, hay uno, seguro que lo hay, respondió Mar sonriendo convencida de ello. Siempre recordaré esa noche. Mar entró con la pequeña caja y la dejó encima de la mesilla al lado de la cama. Se desnudó, se tendió a mi lado y me dijo: Hoy es un día especial, pero ¿tenemos que hacer el amor de manera especial? Yo lo pensé durante dos segundos y me sonreí por respuesta, con lo cual estaba todo dicho. Mar se abalanzó sobre mi sin ningún miramiento especial y yo no tuve ningún problema con ello. Cuando mi orgasmo estaba cerca la detuve, ella cogió el inyector, introdujo el delgado tubo dentro de mi, apretó el émbolo y continuó sus carícias hasta que me corrí. Luego, al acabar, nos entró un ataque de risa. Yo estaba con las piernas levantadas y Mar asomaba la cabeza entre ellas, sujetándolas en vertical. - No te rías de mi posición cómica, le dije yo. ¡Me río porque esto ha sido tan fácil! Mañana repetimos. Por supuesto, le contesté yo. durante 3 días más, para asegurarnos. Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Lo que siguió a continuación y los 3 días siguientes forma parte de mis recuerdos y me reservo el derecho a no contar ciertos detalles. Pero en algún momento de esos 4 días quedé embarazada.

Con Erika yo estaba embarazada de 4 meses y fui la encargada de la fecundación, aunque tuve que esforzarme para no entrar en modo clínico. No llevar la bata de laboratorio me ayudó a no dirigir mi mente hacia terrenos analíticos y poco románticos mientras manipulaba el inyector de los 14 millones de espermatozoides. Me ayudó pensar que Mar lo había hecho sin tan siquiera coger un tubo de ensayo en su vida. Y me repetía como un mantra: si ella lo ha hecho antes fácilmente yo también. Vale, tranquila. En eso pensaba yo cuando sentí que Mar se acercó por detrás, me abrazó con esa delicadeza suya, tan suavemente intensa que siempre conseguía erizarme la piel y me dijo. ¿Sabes? Las mujeres se quedan embarazadas de la manera más tonta, inoportuna ¡y sin tan siquiera quererlo! Históricamente es más preciado saber cómo no quedarse embaradaza que al revés. Así que no te agobies. Te espero arriba. Y me besó. A veces me parecía incomprensible que Mar pudiera saber exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando...

Repetimos la operación de los 4 días para asegurarnos, como hicimos con Ehtan. Era la palabra excusa en esos días, que al final nos hacía reir. Nos quisimos asegurar mucho, a conciencia, con intensidad y mucho amor.

Mar se trasladó conmigo unos meses después de su primera visita a Toronto y de que conociera el mundo Fae en el que yo vivía. Tuvo que dejar su trabajo en el Parlamento pero conservó sus clientes freelance y se dedicó a buscar de nuevos, para completar su sueldo. Aunque yo le dije que no hacía falta, con lo que yo ganaba daba suficiente para las dos, ella quería ser autosuficiente.

También aceptó trabajar unas semanas para Amanda. El Ash, Bo y ella fueron de visita oficial a Sudamérica y Mar sería la traductora. Aunque Amanda no necesitara traduccción ya que hablaba perfectamente el español, creo que le gustaba aparentar, cuando le convenía, que no lo conocía y también creo que le gustaba la compañía de Mar. Fue un gesto simbólico importante el de Amanda, cuando le comuniqué la fecha de mi boda y que estaba invitada a ella. Me regaló un fósil muy raro de underFae extinguido en el paleógeno y mi carta de libertad. Sólo había una condición, nunca debía revelar a los humanos mis conocimientos Fae.

Tamsin nos dejó hace 2 años para buscar su siguiente vida, aunque nos prometió que nos volveríamos a ver algún día. Bo es la que más la extraña. Eran buenas amigas, aunque siempre estaban retándose por cualquier cosa. Una mujer o dos o tres... o un hombre o una partida al billar o una ronda de tragos. Se daban coraje la una a la otra porque de alguna manera tenían algo en común que sólo ellas conocían. He pensado a veces si ellas dos tuvieron sexo. Supongo que sí, más de una vez, pero eran demasiado parecidas para tener algo más que eso. Lo tenía que haber visto ese día en que Tamsin me provocó, hace ya 4 años, contándome lo de su beso con Bo. Yo estaba demasiado confundida y reaccioné de la peor manera, dándole una bofetada y no preguntarle a Bo qué había pasado exactamente entre ellas dos. Revisando mi pasado me doy cuenta de cómo perdida estuve. Me perdí cuando Nadia entró en su burbuja, me encontré cuando estaba tan agotada que creía que era el final de todo. Como dice Mar, cada cual soporta lo que es capaz de soportar. Y yo soporté lo que fui capaz durante 8 años. Cortar con Bo fue mi última acción como _Lost Girl_.

Kenzi cambió de idea y dijo que ya pensaría mañana si quería ser Fae. Aunque le tienta la larga vida y mantenerse por siempre joven... las agujas, el laboratorio, las pruebas... dice, que la hacen enfermar. Y que de todas maneras Hale la quiere igual.

Y Bo… Bo sigue practicando su religión de no mezclar sexo y amor. Colecciona amantes y admiradores a dónde quiere que vaya pero no se compromete con nadie, hecho que frustra a Dyson que aunque lo acepta, espera que lo elija como compañero. A menudo hablo con él, y le aconsejo que la olvide y siga su vida y de paso madure un poco y olvide la estúpida regla lobo de amor para toda la vida. Él me mira y sonrie y sé que piensa "humanos, qué sabran ellos". No es fácil olvidar a Bo, yo no la he olvidado y no me importa admitirlo. Sé que aunque no hubiera aparecido Mar lo nuestro era inviable. Ella es Fae, ella es un súcubo, jamás hubiera tenido la vida que yo quería estando con ella. Sufriendo por sus infidelidades, ella intentando ser lo que no era, una criatura sexual que tiene biológicamente necesidades polígamas. Nos queda una gran amistad y complicidad y estoy orgullosa de ello. Se ha adjudicado el rol de tía con Ethan y Erika. Cuando se le antoja aparece por casa, se queda a cenar y juega con ellos. Veo que le gustan los niños. Yo la miro y aunque sea dentro de mucho tiempo, seguramente despues de mi muerte, espero que algún día tenga sus propios hijos. Sería una madre que sabría darles mucho amor. ¿Qué pasa Lauren? Nada, sólo me he emocionado un poco. Sí este chaval es un encanto, dijo Bo, agachada en el suelo con Ethan pegado a su espalda y tirándole del pelo. Pero Lauren sabía que Bo sabía que no era por eso. Porque nadie la entendía mejor que Bo y Mar.

Terminar mi relación con Bo me pareció en su día una medida desesperada, estaba tan agotada física y emocionalmente que no sabía ni dónde estaba mi mente. Y perder mi mente era ya lo último que podía perder. Supongo que de alguna manera la perdí, sino no me explico cómo fui capaz de aceptar la oferta de trabajar para el loco de Taft. Yo sabía que era una trampa, intuía que sus intenciones no eran honestas pero no me importó entonces. Lo acepté como quien acepta salir de una locura para meterse de lleno en otra y así olvidar la primera. Perdí mi centro y hacía tiempo que había olvidado quien era yo realmente.

Pienso a veces en mis dos mujeres preferidas y me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Bo fuera humana. ¿Con quál me hubiera quedado? Me rio por lo absurdo de la comparación. Bo no sería Bo si no fuera Fae y Mar no sería como es si no fuera humana. Aunque quiero a Bo y siempre la querré y siempre que me necesite me tendrá, sé que amo a Mar. Apareció en mi vida cuando yo ni tan siquiera sabía que la estaba buscando y encontré en ella mi pareja en lo emocional, físico y mental. El triunvirato infalible. Mi amor, al que deseo y me desea después de 4 años y sólo espero que así continúe hasta siempre. Ahora por fin vivo la vida que he elejido vivir. Con mis cicatrices por Nadia y por Bo. Porque no se trata de olvidar sino de avanzar y encontrar el sitio donde puedas ser tú misma.

Oigo voces abajo, supongo que ya han llegado Bo, Kenzi, Hale y Dyson. Nuestra última cena con ellos. La de la despedida. Pero volveremos. Sí. Cuando temine el trabajo en Escocia y aunque vayamos a Australia después quieron regresar. O quizás el destino nos lleve a otro lugar. ¡Quién sabe lo que nos deparará el futuro!


End file.
